Royal Love
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: AU. Once upon a time in the faraway land of Mystic Falls lived two princes, Prince Damon and Prince Stefan. As different as his two sons were one thing was for certain, King Giuseppe knew that they both needed to be married.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Vampire Diaries story. It's AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in the faraway land of Mystic Falls lived two princes. Prince Damon Salvatore was the elder of the two. He had deep brown colored hair and light blue eyes that shone with mischief. At twenty one years of age, Prince Damon took advantage of all the independence he could get. He constantly snuck out of the castle to drink in pubs with his friends. As much as his father tried to stop him, Prince Damon would not listen. This concerned King Giuseppe quite greatly.<p>

The younger prince was named Stefan Salvatore. Prince Stefan had light brown hair and bright green eyes. Unlike his older brother, eighteen year old Prince Stefan was very reserved. He never spoke out of line and often kept to himself. He was more often found in the library reading.

As different as his two sons were one thing was for certain, King Giuseppe knew that both needed to be married before they could be considered to rule the kingdom after him.

King Giuseppe stood in one of the many rooms in the castle. He was staring out the window, looking out at the kingdom. His kingdom. He had sent his right-hand man, Lord Benjamin Forbes, to fetch his two sons. He knew he had to talk about marriage now, as he knew he would soon be under pressure for not preparing his sons to take over.

"Your majesty," King Giuseppe turned around to see Lord Forbes and his two sons.

"Thank you Lord Forbes," King Giuseppe said. Lord Forbes nodded before leaving the room. "Have a seat my sons." Prince Damon glanced at his brother, who sat down. Damon rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Stefan.

"What is it Father?" Stefan asked.

"You are both getting older," King Giuseppe began. "And there is going to come a day soon where I will not be fit to rule anymore."

"Father what are you trying to say?" Damon asked.

"In three days we will be holding a ball," King Giuseppe said. "It will be expected of you both to find a lady whom you would find a suitable wife."

"Wife?" Damon exclaimed. "You are making us get married?"

"Son there is no need to overreact," King Giuseppe said. "This has to happen. I was married before I could be considered suitable for the throne."

"I refuse to go through with this," Damon said.

"It's what your mother would have wanted," King Giuseppe said. Damon's eyes widened and a scowl formed on his face.

"How dare you bring her into this?" Damon shouted. "She would never have forced us into something like this."

"We will never know that, now will we?" King Giuseppe said, quietly. Damon glared at his father before storming out of the room. King Giuseppe sighed before looking at his younger son.

"I will talk to him Father," Stefan said, standing up slowly.

"Thank you Stefan," King Giuseppe said. Stefan nodded before exiting the room. King Giuseppe sighed before staring out the window again. The door opened and Lord Forbes walked in.

"Your majesty?"

"You have a daughter correct?" King Giuseppe asked.

"Yes your majesty," Lord Forbes said.

"Do make sure she attends the ball," King Giuseppe said. Then he exited the room, leaving a slightly baffled Lord Forbes.

* * *

><p>Damon angrily stormed into his room. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a book, and chucked it across the room. He didn't hear Stefan walk into the room. Damon began pacing angrily and after a few minutes of that, he noticed Stefan standing quietly at the door.<p>

"How could he bring mother into this?" Damon asked.

"He was not thinking Damon," Stefan said. Damon huffed angrily.

"It's like he doesn't give a damn that she's gone," Damon said. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. "If she were here, she'd tell me how great it would be for me to get married. How I could find a lady that I thought would be perfect. That all the rules of the kingdom should not apply if I truly love someone." He punched a pillow violently, Stefan flinched slightly. "But father has to make it so formal and cold."

"He has to think of what is right for the kingdom," Stefan said. "Someday, one of us will be King."

"For both our sake," Damon said. "I hope it is you." Stefan shook his head.

"You are the oldest," Stefan said.

"Why should that matter?" Damon asked. He stood up and approached his brother. "Stefan, you always accept the rules. You never try to break them. Brother, you are downright boring."

"Think what you will," Stefan said. "Now are you going to attend the ball?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Damon, it would mean a lot to father." Damon glared at him, still against the idea. "And it would have meant a lot to mother." Damon's expression softened and he sighed.

"Fine," Damon said. "But I will be in protest of it the whole time."

"Thank you Damon," Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes and started to leave his room. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think Stefan?" Damon asked. Stefan sighed. "I agreed to go to the stupid ball. Now I am going to drink." Damon smirked before leaving. Stefan sighed before leaving Damon's room.

* * *

><p>Eighteen year old Elena Gilbert walked through town square, a small basket on her arm. She had long brown hair, that was gently pulled back, to keep her hair out of her face. She had light brown eyes and a pale face. She dressed moderately well, although her family was not the best off.<p>

"Elena! She turned to see her friend Annabelle running to her.

"Hello Anna," Elena said, smiling. Anna was two years younger than her. She had black hair that always fell in front of her face. Her clothes were a little dirtier than Elena's but their family's monetary situation was the same.

"Did you hear the news?" Anna asked.

"About the ball?" Elena asked and Anna nodded vigorously. "I did. It sounds very exciting."

"Are you going to go?" Anna asked. "The scribe said all ladies of the ages eighteen to twenty one should attend."

"I don't know," Elena said.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"I don't have anything appropriate to wear to a ball at the palace," Elena said. Anna bit her lip, before smiling. "What?"

"I have an idea," Anna said. She grabbed Elena's wrist and began pulling her through the streets.

"Anna, where are we going?" Elena asked. Finally, they stopped in front of Anna's house. Anna smiled and pulled her inside. Anna's mother, Pearl, was sitting in the main room, sewing.

"Mama," Anna said. Pearl looked up and smiled. She stood and walked to the two girls.

"Elena so nice to see you," Pearl said. Elena nodded and smiled. "What is it girls?"

"There's a ball at the palace in three days," Anna said. "And Elena says she cannot go because she has nothing to wear." Pearl looked at Elena, before smirking.

"Nothing to wear, huh?" Pearl asked. "Elena dear, do you forget what I do for a living?" Anna smiled widely.

"I do not wish to be a bother," Elena said, before glancing at Anna. Anna smiled cheekily at Elena.

"A bother?" Pearl asked. "Elena dear, you and your family have always been nice to Anna and I. It is the least that I can do." Elena sighed, before smiling.

"Oh alright," Elena said. Pearl smiled and Anna jumped up and down in happiness.

"Elena's going to the ball!" Elena smiled, a little nervous at the thought of going to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are super awesome! Thanks for all the great reviews and here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Lord Forbes entered his home. It was moderately sized, which made sense for someone of his status in the kingdom. He walked into the dining room to see his wife and daughter having tea.<p>

"Father you're home!" His daughter Caroline exclaimed. She stood from her seat and approached her father. "Is the news true? Is there going to be a ball at the palace?"

"Yes," Lord Forbes said. "And I have a request for you to be there." Caroline squealed in excitement. Then she took a breath to compose herself.

"I must have the most beautiful dress for the ball," Caroline demanded.

"But of course," Lord Forbes said. "The most beautiful dress for the most beautiful young lady." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"And the shiniest jewels?" Caroline asked.

"Always," Lord Forbes said. Caroline beamed victoriously before leaving the room. Lord Forbes sat down at the table. A servant came into the room with a drink for him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," His wife, Elizabeth, said.

"Do what?" Lord Forbes asked, as he took a sip of scotch.

"Spoil her like that," Lady Elizabeth said. "You always let her have her way. She cannot expect to act like that forever."

"Why not?" Lord Forbes asked.

"Ben!" She exclaimed.

"Lizzie calm down," He said. "I believe that she will be married to one of the Princes."

"How can you believe such a thing?" Lady Elizabeth asked.

"Because the ball is meant for the two Princes to find a lady suitable for them to marry," Lord Forbes said. He smiled and stood up. "Who more suitable than our Caroline?" He then exited the room. Lady Elizabeth sighed. She wasn't sure what worried her more. The fact that her husband thought one of the Princes was going to pick Caroline to marry them, or the fact that she thought he was right.

* * *

><p>Damon polished off his drink and put it down on the wooden bar.<p>

"Keep them coming!" He called out.

"You gotta slow down man," Damon looked over to his friend Alaric Saltzman. Alaric lived in the village and worked as locksmith.

"Can't keep up?" Damon asked.

"My liver waves the white flag," Alaric said.

"Come Alaric, man up!" Matthew Donovan shouted. Matt was Damon's other closest friend. Whenever Damon needed to get his mind off things, he went to the pub with Alaric and Matt. Damon downed another drink.

"Damon you're really downing them tonight," Alaric said.

"Well it helps to dull the pain of my terrible life," Damon said.

"Oh yeah your terrible life," Matt said. "Life is just so hard for Prince Damon." Damon punched Matt in the gut.

"Shut up," Damon said. "Is your father forcing you to find a wife?" Matt coughed, trying to regain his breath and Alaric nearly spat out his drink.

"The old man wants you to get married?" Alaric asked.

"Unfortunately," Damon said. The barmaid walked over and refilled Damon and Alaric's drinks.

"Hi Ric," She said flirtatiously. Alaric smiled at her and she flicked some of her red hair before walking away.

"You nail her yet?" Damon asked. Alaric glared at Damon. "What? She's been flirting with you for months. Seal the deal Saltzman."

"He's got a point," Matt said. "And besides, she's hot. I'd sleep with her."

"Back off Donovan," Alaric said. "She's not interested in a kid like you."

"You never know," Matt said. Damon and Alaric both rolled their eyes before laughing. The three men continued drinking, talking the night away.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress Pearl made her was beautiful. It was a light blue and showed off her bare skin from her neck to the tip of her shoulders. The dress flowed elegantly on her body and expanded out past her hips, forming the shape of her petticoats. Her hair was down, except for a few strands that she had pinned down. She smiled and exited her room. She walked down the hallway and entered another room. Her mother lay in bed staring at the wall.<p>

"Mother," Elena said gently. Her mother did not move. She had been like that for months. She had barely left her bed since Elena's father had died months before. "Mother I am going to the ball." Her mother turned her head slowly. She looked at Elena and sort of smiled.

"You look beautiful dear," She said quietly. She then turned her head back towards the wall. Elena sighed quietly before leaving the room. She headed down the stairs, where she could hear Pearl, Anna, and Jeremy.

"Well?" Elena asked. The other three turned to see her. Pearl gasped and walked towards her.

"You look beautiful," Pearl said.

"Thank you," Elena said.

"I told you it was a good idea," Anna said, smiling brightly. "You're going to be the prettiest one at the ball."

"Those princes will be blown away," Elena turned to her little brother Jeremy. He was the same age as Anna. Elena smiled and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Well go on!" Pearl said. "You have a ball to attend!" Elena smiled. She then turned and headed to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was kind of short. But review! The faster you review, the sooner I'll put up the next chapter. XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**SarcasticBl0nde: Bonnie will be in the story within the next few chapters. Along with a few other familiar faces. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Damon sighed as he excused himself from yet another girl. He walked quickly towards his brother who was speaking with Lord Forbes.<p>

"I need to speak with my brother," Damon said.

"Why of course Prince Damon," Lord Forbes said. He then walked away.

"Kill me now," Damon said. "This is absolute torture. I've dance with more mindless girls than I have in my life."

"It is not that bad," Stefan said.

"Oh really?" Damon asked. "I've danced with girls with two left feet, girls too busy giggling and smiling their annoying friends, and girls petrified to speak." Stefan shrugged. "What did Lord Forbes want?"

"He was talking about his daughter," Stefan said. "He thinks one of us should ask her to dance."

"Well since you're too much of a gentleman," Damon said. "And she is the only girl who I can stand to be around for more than five minutes, I'll ask her to dance." Damon smirked at his brother before walking over to Caroline. Stefan watched as Damon whispered in Caroline's ear before escorting her to the floor for a dance. Stefan sighed. He had danced with a few girls, but none of them really caught his interest. They all seemed too focused on the fact that he was a prince.

Then he saw her.

Across the room, Stefan spotted the most beautiful young woman he had seen. She was standing by herself, gently swaying to the music. Her light brown hair gently moved back and forth, sweeping across her shoulders. Stefan made his way over to her.

"Excuse me milady," Stefan said. She looked up at him in surprise. "I could not help but notice you were enjoying the music alone. I thought I might be able to ask you to dance, Miss,"

"Elena," She said quietly. "And yes, I would love to dance." Stefan extended his arm to her and she gently accepted it. They walked out to where everyone else was dancing. Stefan bowed and Elena curtsied. Then they began to dance. Elena could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks as they glided across the floor. Everyone seemed to be watching them. She looked up at Stefan and his eyes were on her.

"You are quite a wonderful dancer," Stefan said.

"Thank you Prince Stefan," Elena said. "You are as well."

"With all the training I was put through," Stefan began. "I would sure hope so." Elena giggled at his comment and Stefan's smile widened. Elena could not help but smile at his grin. They continued to dance, both smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>Damon led Caroline off the floor and over to where drinks were being served.<p>

"You are quite an excellent dancer Prince Damon," Caroline said. Damon took a drink from a servant.

"We took dance classes together," Damon said. "You already knew that."

"I was making polite conversation," Caroline said. "You could at least be polite back to me."

"We both know manners are not my strong point," Damon said. "Besides, if we are going to talk about anything, it surely would not be about our dancing skills."

"Fine," Caroline said, taking his drink and taking a sip. Damon snatched it back and Caroline smirked at him. "All those silly girls have been whispering about what this ball is about." Damon nodded as he finished his drink. He handed the glass back to the servant and offered his arm to Caroline. They began walking.

"But I bet you already have your ideas on what the ball is about," Damon said. Caroline smiled. "Well enlighten my, Lady Forbes." Caroline rolled her eyes at his formality.

"Well Prince Damon," Caroline said. "You and your brother are at the appropriate ages to be married. Clearly this ball is for you both to make your choices for a wife."

"Well look how smart you are," Damon said. "And since you know me so well, you probably know that I hate that idea." Caroline nodded.

"But we both know that your father will make you pick someone," Caroline said. "So tell me, who are you going to choose?" Damon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is it the redhead with the tacky green dress? Or the tarty brunette who was throwing herself at you?"

"How about the blond who keeps asking me innate questions?" Damon responded. Caroline's mouth dropped open in shock. "That's not very ladylike." Caroline shut her mouth but pulled Damon closer to her.

"Me?" She asked.

"Don't act so surprised," Damon said. "You are the only girl who I can stand to be around. And since my father is forcing me to get married, it just seemed to make sense."

"Huh," Caroline said.

"What?" Damon asked. Caroline smirked.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful Princess Caroline sounds," Caroline said. Damon rolled his eyes as they continued to walk around the room.

* * *

><p>Stefan led Elena out of the ballroom and into a small garden. They walked over to a small bench and sat down.<p>

"It's beautiful out here," Elena said. She looked around at the garden. At home, Elena had a small garden that she tended to, but it wasn't as beautiful as the one she was sitting in. There were countless rose bushes, trees, and a small pond.

"Yes it is," Stefan said. But he wasn't looked around at the garden. Elena turned her head to see him staring at her. She blushed and tilted her head down. Her hair fell in front of her face, blocking the fact that she was blushing. Stefan brushed her hair back and gently cupped her face. Elena's brown eyes locked with Stefan's green eyes. Elena could feel herself gravitating towards Stefan. Their lips met in the middle. Elena felt as if electricity rushed through her body as Stefan kissed her. Stefan lips turned up into a smile as he kissed Elena. He had never been as intrigued in anyone as he was in her. When they both finally pulled away, Stefan could not help but smile. If his father wanted him to get married, he knew he would want to marry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Remember to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to apologize in advance because this is kind of a short chapter. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>King Giuseppe stood in his study waiting for his sons. The ball had been a complete success. Now it was time for his sons to make a very important decision. He heard the door open and turned to see Stefan and Damon walking in.<p>

"Good morning father," Stefan said.

"Good morning my sons," King Giuseppe said. "Did you bot enjoy yourselves last night?"

"Yes father" Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"Very good," King Giuseppe said. "Now of course, I must know your decisions. Damon, since you are the oldest you may go first." Damon looked over at Stefan, who nodded subtly to him. "Well son?"

"Lady Caroline Forbes," Damon said. King Giuseppe smiled.

"A wonderful choice," King Giuseppe said. He looked to Stefan. "And you Stefan? Who have you chosen?"

"Miss Elena Gilbert," Stefan said. King Giuseppe looked confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"She is from the village father," Stefan said.

"The village?" King Giuseppe asked.

"You did invite all the girls our age from the village," Damon said. King Giuseppe nodded wordlessly, a look of unease on his face.

"Father she is a wonderful girl," Stefan said, "And you said the decision was ours to make."

"I know," King Giuseppe said. He subtly took a deep breath. "Well now you must invite both of your ladies to the castle so you can both get to know them." Stefan and Damon both nodded before leaving. King Giuseppe rubbed his hand against his forehead. He had thought that Damon would be the difficult one when it came to making a decision. But in fact, it was Stefan.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in a chair in the main room of her house. She was reading and Anna was attempting to sew.<p>

"I don't know she does this," Anna said, struggling to sew. "It's so difficult.

"Well your mother is more patient that you," Elena said. Anna stuck her tongue out at Elena, who smirked. Jeremy walked into the room. He was wiping dirt off his hands.

"Hey Jeremy," Elena said. She noticed Anna sit up a bit more.

"Hey Lena," Jeremy said, using her nickname. The nickname was reserved for only two people, her father, who had passed away, and Jeremy. He sat down next to Anna.

"Hey Jeremy," Anna said smiling at him.

"What are you working on?" Jeremy asked, pointing at her fabric.

"My mother thinks I need to learn how to sew," Anna said. "But I just keep pricking myself." Jeremy took a hold of Anna's hands and inspected them. Anna blushed slightly.

"I think you're going to live," Jeremy said, smiling at her. Elena smirked at their interaction. Jeremy and Anna had been friends since they were kids, but now they were getting older, interactions like the one Elena had just witnessed were very common. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Elena asked. Jeremy shrugged as Elena stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it. There was a man standing there, dressed very regally.

"Miss Elena Gilbert?" He asked.

"Yes," Elena said, a bit confused as to who this man was. He cleared his throat and opened a scroll.

"Prince Stefan Salvatore would like to invite Miss Elena Gilbert to the castle for a visit," The mad said. Then he rolled the scroll up.

"Oh," Elena said, extremely surprised. "Thank you, sir." The man nodded before leaving. Elena shut the door before hearing Anna squeal. Anna ran over and hugged Elena.

"You've been invited to the castle!" Anna said. "That is like the coolest thing I have ever heard!"

"Yeah Lena," Jeremy said.

"But who will take care of mother?" Elena asked. "She needs me."

"Elena, dear," Elena turned to see Pearl coming down the stairs. Pearl visited her mother every day. She sat in the room and sewed and just talked to her mother. Even though Mrs. Gilbert never said anything back, Pearl always visited her. "Your mother will be alright. This is a one in a lifetime chance. Take it." Elena looked at Jeremy and Anna, who both nodded.

"I don't have many clothes that are royally appropriate," Elena said. Pearl smirked.

"I thought you were going to say that," Pearl said. She turned to Anna. "Run home and grab the trunk in my closet. Have Jeremy help you." Anna nodded and grabbed Jeremy's arm and left. Elena gave her a look. "I have some dresses that I have made that have never actually been worn. I figured I could give them to you."

"I couldn't," Elena said.

"I insist," Pearl said. "All they are going to do is sit in my closet anyways." Elena sighed and smiled. "Now go pack your things!" Elena headed up the stairs, both apprehensive and excited for her visit to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I can promise that next chapter you will all be treated to two characters this story has yet to see. Any guesses? XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**LOOK! A new chapter. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan stood in the courtyard of the castle waiting for their guests to arrive. Damon was not very excited. To him, it was just Caroline. He had known her his whole life. They would do what they usually did, argue and joke around while mulling around the castle. However, Damon noticed that Stefan seemed very excited. He had spotted Stefan dancing with the girl at one point and while she was quite beautiful, Damon had to admit she looked quite common. Personally, he didn't care but he knew their father would be against Stefan, if Stefan truly wanted to marry this girl. One of the royal carriages pulled up. Damon saw a flash of blond hair and knew it was Caroline. One of the servants got off the carriage.<p>

"May I present," He said. "Lady Caroline Forbes." Damon walked forward and opened the door for her. He reached his hand out and Caroline accepted it. He helped her out of the carriage.

"Good afternoon Lady Forbes," Damon said cheekily. Caroline smirked.

"Good afternoon to you too Prince Damon," Caroline replied. He led her towards the castle door as the servants unloaded her belongings from the carriage. A second carriage pulled up and Caroline stopped.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I want to see the other girl," Caroline said. Damon sighed and they stood by the door.

"May I present Miss Elena Gilbert," One of the servants said. Stefan stepped forward and opened the door to the carriage. He helped Elena step out of the carriage.

"Well your brother does have good taste," Caroline said. "Because she sure is beautiful. But there is no way your father is going to let him marry her, is there?"

"Don't tell Stefan that," Damon whispered to Caroline. Then they headed into the castle. Stefan smiled as he walked Elena towards the castle.

"It is wonderful to see you again," Stefan said.

"You as well Prince Stefan," Elena said. She couldn't help but smile as she entered the castle. "It is beautiful here. I cannot imagine what it was like growing up in here."

"It was exciting to say the least," Stefan said, as he led her through the vast hallways of the castle.

"I'm just worried that I am going to get lost just walking around," Elena said. Stefan smirked a little.

"Well I will be happy to give you a personal tour," Stefan said. Elena blushed and giggled a little. They stopped in front of a door. "Well this where you will be staying. Would you like to get settled for a little?"

"Sure," Elena said. Stefan nodded before walking away. Elena walked in a tried hard not to gasp. The room was much bigger than her room at home. She shut the door quietly and stepped into the room further. There was a very large and spacious bed. She sat on it and smirked. Sleeping on it would definitely not be a problem. She heard someone humming and walked further into the room. There was a girl, about her age, putting her belongings away.

"Excuse me," The girl jumped in surprise and turned around.

"I apologize milady," She said. "I was just helping you get settled in." Elena smiled and picked up a dress out of her trunk. She hung it up in the closet and the girl stared at her in shock. "Miss, I can do that. It's not trouble."

"I insist," Elena said. The girl smiled. "I'm Elena, by the way."

"I know," The girl said. "Your Prince Stefan's guest."

"What's your name?" Elena asked her. The girl looked shocked, as if she had never been asked that before.

"Bonnie," She said, regaining her composure.

"It is very nice to meet you Bonnie," Elena said smiling. Bonnie smiled back and the two girls continued to put Elena's clothes away.

"Bonnie!" Bonne grabbed the dress that Elena was holding as a tall woman with short brown hair walked into the room. "There you are." She then noticed Elena. "Ah, you must be Miss Elena."

"Yes," Elena said. "And you are?"

"Rose," She said.

"It is very nice to meet you," Elena said smiling. Rose smiled back.

"I like you," Rose said. "You are much nicer than Prince Damon's guest."

"Rose," Bonnie scolded. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie hush," Rose said. "Miss Elena seems like a wonderful young lady."

"You don't have to call me Miss Elena," Elena said. "Elena is fine with me." Rose and Bonnie exchanged a look. "What?"

"That's very nice of you," Rose said. "But you're the guest and we would get in trouble for treating like you're 'at our level'." Elena looked at Rose, with a confused expression on her face.

"But I am," Elena said. "I'm no princess or lady. I'm just a girl from the village."

"Look where you are," Bonnie said. "You're in the castle and you're not here to work, like we are. You were invited here by a Prince."

"I just don't need to be pampered," Elena said. "I do all the chores at home; it's just something I'm used to."

"We know," Rose said. She was about to speak again but was interrupted.

"Rose!" Rose flinched. Elena looked over to the door to see a girl with blond hair standing in the doorway. "What are you doing in here? I asked you to go get something to drink. I do not think that Prince Damon would be happy to hear that his guest is not being treated properly." Rose sighed and turned to her.

"I apologize Lady Forbes," Rose said.

"She was just explaining to me how to get around the castle," Elena said.

"Walk," Caroline sneered at Elena. She turned back to Rose. "Get me my water at once!" Then she stormed out of the room. Rose clenched her fists and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"Lady Caroline Forbes," Bonnie said. "She is Prince Damon's guest."

"And she is driving me crazy!" Rose hissed. She took a deep breath and gathered her composure. "Well now I have to go get Lady Forbes some water." Rose rolled her eyes before leaving.

"Now you see why she likes you more than Lady Forbes," Bonnie said. Elena giggled slightly, before they continued putting Elena's things away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You are all super awesome. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Elena wandered through the hallways of the castle. She wasn't really sure where she was going but she had wanted to look around. Now, she had to admit, she was lost. She passed by a room with the door open slightly. Elena pushed the door open slowly. She gasped slightly when she saw what was in the room. It was a library. She ran her fingers across the books gently. Her smiled widened as she found a copy of "The Great Gatsby". It was Elena's favorite book. She had a copy at home that had countless pages folded over and was falling apart from how many times Elena had read it. Elena took the book off the shelf and sat down on the couch. She began reading the book, even though she knew it by heart.<p>

"A fan of F. Scott Fitzgerald, huh?" Elena jumped up in surprise when she heard a voice. She looked up to see Prince Stefan standing at the door.

"Prince Stefan," Elena said. She noticed the book in her hand. "I'm sorry, I just saw the library and then I found this book and it's my favorite." Stefan walked over to her and she stopped rambling.

"You are allowed to be in here," Stefan said. He noticed her relax. He walked over to her and gently took the book from her, his fingers gently grazing her hand. Elena smiled a little at his touch. "So this is your favorite book?"

"Yes," Elena said. "I've read it more times than I can count." Stefan smiled.

"Well we have something in common," Stefan said. "This just so happens to be my favorite as well." Elena's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Stefan nodded.

"Of course my copy is hidden in my room," Stefan said. "Most of these books are just for show." Elena looked around the room confused.

"What's the point of having such an amazing library if you don't even read the books?" Elena asked. Stefan chuckled.

"I agree with you," Stefan said. "But it is how my father thinks." He put the book back on the shelf. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Where are we going?" Elena asked. Stefan smiled as she wrapped her arm around his.

"We are going on that tour I promised you," Stefan said. Elena smiled as they exited the library.

* * *

><p>Damon walked through the halls of the castle, towards the kitchen. His father had set up a nice dinner, but that wasn't for a few more hours. And frankly, Damon was hungry. He entered the kitchen and saw the cook, Mrs. Lockwood, sitting at the counter. She looked up as the door shut.<p>

"Hello Prince Damon," She said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well since my father decided to have such a late dinner," Damon began. "I find myself famished." Mrs. Lockwood smiled at him.

"Of course," She said. "I believe I have some leftover soup from lunch."

"Sounds delicious," Damon said. "If it is not too much of a burden of course."

"For you Prince Damon," Mrs. Lockwood said. "It's never a burden." Damon smiled as Mrs. Lockwood walked off. She had always been nice to him, ever since he was a child. The door to the kitchen slammed open and Rose stormed in.

"Rose," Mrs. Lockwood scolded. Rose, who was holding a glass of water, dumped it into the sink and nearly chucked the cup in as well. "What is the matter with you?"

"That little spoiled brat!" Rose shouted. "I've brought her three different cups of water. The first one was too warm, the second one was too cold, and now this one the cup is dirty. I swear to god, I am going to hurt Lady Caroline Forbes before she leaves. I don't know why Prince Damon would ever invite such a brat!"

"Well Rose," Damon said, walking over to her. Rose's eyes widened, now realizing that Damon had heard her whole rant. "I think Lady Caroline is quite a lovely young lady."

"Clearly you're crazy," Rose said.

"Rose!" Mrs. Lockwood said, in shock. Damon smirked at her.

"Oh really?" Damon asked, his voice challenging Rose.

"Really," Rose said. "She's a brat. Always has been, always will be." Damon chuckled.

"Well that brat is my guest," Damon said. "And I believe she requested a glass of water from you." Rose glared at him. Mrs. Lockwood handed Rose a glass of water and ushered her out of the kitchen. Mrs. Lockwood sighed and turned back to Damon.

"I am so sorry about her," Mrs. Lockwood said. "When she gets tired, she starts saying things she doesn't mean." Damon nodded and sat down. Mrs. Lockwood placed a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood," Damon said. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Damon sighed before beginning to eat his soup.

* * *

><p>"And this is the stable," Stefan said. He and Elena had been walking around the castle, Stefan telling her about everything they passed. "I apologize if the smell bothers you." Elena giggled.<p>

"I live in the village," Elena said. "This smell is very common."

"Ain't that the truth," A male, about Elena and Stefan's age, walked up to them. He was wearing worn out jeans and an old and dirty T-shirt. He was wiping his hands on a cloth that was at some point white.

"Miss Elena this is Tyler Lockwood," Stefan said. "He takes care of the stable and his mother is our head cook."

"More than a cook Prince Stefan," Tyler said. "My mother has been taking care of you and Prince Damon since you were both little. Barely had time for her own flesh and blood."

"Is that why she says you're such a pain?" Stefan asked. Tyler chuckled. He looked over at Elena.

"So is this the lovely lady I've been hearing about?" Tyler asked.

"This is Miss Elena Gilbert," Stefan said. Elena smiled.

"Gilbert huh," Tyler said. "I know that name." Elena gave him a look, "Now I remember! Wasn't your dad the village doctor?" Elena sighed and willed her eyes not to tear up.

"Uh yeah," She said. Tyler noticed the change in her demeanor.

"Sorry to bring it up," Tyler said. "The village was fortunate enough to have someone who cared about each and every person so much." Elena nodded. "It was nice meeting you." He walked off and Stefan looked over at Elena.

"Your father is a doctor?" Stefan asked.

"Was," Elena said quietly. Stefan mentally kicked himself for bringing up something so painful. "He, um, passed away a few months ago."

"I am sorry to hear," Stefan said. Elena nodded. "My mother passed away when I was younger."

"Does the pain ever go away?" Elena asked.

"It always hurts a little to think that my mother is not here with us," Stefan said. "But she would not want me to go through life upset or unhappy. She would want me to live. She would want me to take every opportunity that comes my way." Elena nodded. "And I'm sure your father felt the same way." Elena smiled a little, as a tear slid down her face. Stefan gently reached over and brushed the tear away. Stefan then lightly kissed her forehead. Elena smiled as she wrapped her arm around Stefan's.

"So what else is there to see?" Elena asked. Stefan smiled as they walked out of the stable.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter! Remember to review. There might me some cyber cookies in it for you guys. XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh hey! Sorry for the long wait, been busy with school and stuff. Also, I realized that I had originally written that Caroline's father's name is Ben, when it's Bill. Not that I think that matters too much...Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I mean...this is Fanfiction. But if you didn't know already, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the room she was staying in. She was writing a note to her brother and Anna to tell them about her first day at the castle. She was doing it for two reasons; so that Jeremy would know she was okay and because Anna would kill her if she didn't tell her all about her time at the castle. She folded the letter up and placed it on her nightstand.<p>

Elena yawned; it had been an exhausting day. She had walked around the entire grounds with Stefan and sat through dinner with Stefan, his brother, Lady Caroline and King Giuseppe. King Giuseppe had spent the whole meal talking to Caroline and Elena had felt awkward through the whole meal. There was a knock at her door. Elena got up and opened the door.

"Hi," Caroline was standing at her door. "Can I come in?" Elena nodded and Caroline walked in. Elena shut the door. The two girls stood there awkwardly.

"Is there something you need Lady Forbes?" Elena asked.

"Please call me Caroline," She said. Elena nodded. "And not really, I'm just bored. I would go see Prince Damon but I know he snuck out to the bar. So I figured I would come talk to you."

"Why?" Elena asked, slightly confused.

"Well because you seem like a nice girl," Caroline said.

"You didn't seem to care if I was a nice girl at dinner," Elena said. Caroline sighed.

"That's because the King was speaking with me," Caroline said. "I cannot help that he wished to speak with me."

"As opposed to a poor girl from the village?" Elena asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because you grew up with the princes doesn't mean your royalty."

"For now," Caroline said, trying not to smirk. Elena glared at her.

"You really are a brat," Elena said. Caroline gaped at her. "And you can get out of my room." Caroline glared back at Elena.

"Fine," Caroline said. "I was just trying to be nice. But clearly a poor little girl like you doesn't understand what that means."

"Speak for yourself Lady Forbes," Elena said. Caroline turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Elena shut the door and sat down on the bed. She sighed before lying down to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Caroline was woken by a loud noise outside. She groaned loudly. She had been sleeping very peacefully until the noise had interrupted her sleep. She buried her head in all the pillows at the top of the bed, hoping they would block out the noise. It worked for about five seconds before the noises started up again. Caroline growled as she got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on as she made her way to the window. She pulled back the drape and looked out.<p>

Outside, she spotted Damon running around with his brother, Elena, and a few other people she couldn't figure out who they were. Caroline attempted to open the window, but found it was too heavy. She pushed harder and it finally budged.

"Good morning Lady Caroline," Damon said, seeing her in the window.

"What are you doing Prince Damon?" Caroline asked, trying to not sound frustrated.

"Just messing around," Damon said, as he tossed a football to Stefan.

"Why didn't you have someone wake me up to join you?" Caroline asked.

"We did not want to interrupt your beauty sleep," Elena said. "Rose said that you requested not to be woken unless it was absolutely urgent." Rose walked up next to Elena and smirked at Caroline.

"I was just following your orders Lady Forbes," Rose said sweetly. Caroline bit her lip, trying not to shout at Rose in front of Damon.

"Well thank you for that," Caroline said.

"Brother, let's go riding," Stefan said, tossing the football to Tyler, the stable boy.

"I'll get the horses ready," Tyler said. He walked off towards the stable.

"Prince Damon," Caroline called. Damon turned to Caroline. "Will you wait for me to get ready before going for a ride?" Damon rolled her eyes and Caroline did her best not to get angry with him.

"Yes Lady Caroline," Damon said. Caroline nodded and quickly turned back into her room. She grabbed a dress from her closet and quickly dressed herself. She fixed her hair as best as she could before leaving her room. She headed down the corridors of the castle that she was so familiar with. She took a shortcut and was down in the stables in no time. She spotted Damon speaking with Tyler as he put a saddle on one of the horses.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" She turned to see Stefan standing with Elena. Elena shook her head. "Tyler, Miss Gilbert will be riding with me." Tyler nodded and brought Stefan horse forward. Caroline felt a glimmer of envy as Stefan helped Elena up onto the horse before sitting behind her. Then they took off.

"Prince Damon," Caroline said, walking up to him. "Why don't you and I ride together?"

"Why?" Damon asked. "I know you can a ride a horse. You've always told me how much better than me you are." He got on his horse and rode off after his brother. Caroline frowned.

"Milady? She turned to see the stable boy holding the reins of a horse. She stepped up onto the stairs provided and got on the horse. She sighed as she rode off after the others.

* * *

><p>King Giuseppe stood in his study. He was happy that Damon had decided upon Caroline. If his oldest was to become King, Lady Caroline would make a perfect Queen. She knew all the rules of the kingdom, she was elegant, graceful, and Damon seemed to like her. It was Stefan that worried him.<p>

He walked over to the window and looked outside. He spotted his sons riding around the fields. Damon and Caroline were racing each other, something they always did when they rode. He chuckled thinking of all the times Caroline would rub in Damon's face how much faster her horse would run. Then his eyes fell upon Stefan. His son was not riding alone, as he usually did. Elena was sitting in front of him. King Giuseppe turned away from the window. He could not let this happen.

"Your majesty?" He looked up to see Lord Forbes enter his study. "You wish to see me?"

"Yes," King Giuseppe said. "Send a letter to Lord Mikael. Tell him I would like to invite him and his family for a visit to the castle."

"But your majesty," Lord Forbes began. "You hate Lord Mikael."

"Do not question me," King Giuseppe said. Lord Forbes nodded and exited the room. The King sighed. This was the only way he could eradicate his youngest sons' poor decision.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the chapter! Remember to review. XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys rock. XD Reviews always make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Elena bit her lip as the horse continued to gallop through the field. She was slightly terrified, but Stefan was right behind her and it made her feel safer.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?" Stefan asked and Elena shivered a little as his breath warmed her neck.

"Very much," Elena said as she turned towards him. He smiled at her and she felt her face gravitating towards his.

"Hey Stefan!" Elena turned away, her face turning red as Damon got his brother's attention. "You seem to be terrible at the idea of racing."

"Come now Prince Damon," Caroline said. "It's not Prince Stefan's fault that he was always the worst at riding horses." Damon laughed and Caroline smirked.

"Oh is that so?" Stefan asked. He leaned towards Elena. "Hold on tight." Then he flicked the reins and the horse broke out into a run. Elena let out a squeal of shock as she held onto Stefan's hands. Damon and Caroline flicked their reins and took off after them.

"Hurry!" Elena shouted. "They're catching up." Stefan smiled as he felt Elena hold onto his hands. He flicked the reins again and the horse picked up speed as they headed back to the stable. Finally, they reach the stable first. Caroline and Damon came in right after them.

"Oh drat," Caroline said. "I thought we had him there for a second." Stefan chuckled as he got off the horse. He reached out for Elena and scooped her off the horse and placed down on the ground.

"Thank you Prince Stefan," Elena said, her face turning a slight shade of pink. Stefan smiled and offered her his arm. They headed back towards the castle. Caroline felt herself fill with jealousy as Damon hopped off his horse and start conversing with Tyler. She sighed and got off the horse, like she had done so many times. Only this time, she wished Damon was helping her.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the kitchen playing cards with Bonnie. After the princes and their guests had decided to go riding with Elena and Caroline, Bonnie and Rose had cleaned up the rooms of both guests. It had taken Rose longer because Caroline had tossed things all over the room, knowing that Rose would have to pick it up.<p>

"Rose, Bonnie," They two girls looked up to see Mrs. Lockwood scurrying into the kitchen. "I need you to prepare four more guest rooms."

"Four more?" Rose asked. "For who?"

"That's none of our business," Mrs. Lockwood said. "You two need to do your jobs." Rose rolled her eyes and tossed the cards down. She stood up and stalked out of the kitchen.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Bonnie said to Mrs. Lockwood, before heading after Rose.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her room, reading a book she had brought with her. She was sprawled out on the bed. As much as she missed her family, she had to admit the bed was the most comfortable thing she had ever slept on. There was a knock on the door and Elena looked up.<p>

"Come in," She called. She closed the book as Caroline entered the room. Elena stood up. "Yes Lady Caroline?"

"I told you that you could call me Caroline," Caroline said, looking down at her feet.

"That would imply we are able to speak informally to each other," Elena said.

"Which is a fancy way of saying we're not friends," Caroline said. "And I want to change that."

"Then why do you treat Rose so poorly?" Elena asked. "She's just doing her job." Caroline sighed.

"I know," Caroline said. "My mother says I'm spoiled rotten."

"Well she's right about that," Elena said. "I would give anything to live the life you have. All this elegance and getting to be in this castle, it's such an amazing way to live."

"Yeah," Caroline said. "Except for when it affects your love life." Elena gave her a look and Caroline sighed. At that moment, the hard exterior Elena had towards the blonde started to fade away.

"Do you want to sit?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded. The two girls sat down on the bed.

"Prince Stefan is being so sweet to you," Caroline said and Elena blushed. "And I wish Prince Damon would treat me like that or even just look at me the way Prince Stefan looks at you."

"But aren't you two friends?" Elena asked.

"Well yes," Caroline said. "If you count constantly bickering and making fun of each other."

"A relationship can come from that," Elena said. "I know it looks like it's easier to not know someone beforehand, but you and Prince Damon know each other so well. You have to know what makes him smile."

"He likes going for a walk in the field to clear his head," Caroline said. "He used to do it all the time with his mother, the Queen. It was the one time they were able to stop thinking about everything in the castle and just talk."

"So why don't you do something like that with him?" Elena asked. "It'll show him you care." Caroline looked at the brunette and smiled.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," Caroline said.

"Thank you for treating me like a person and not a lowly village girl," Elena said. "Maybe you could try to do the same with Rose?"

"Alright," Caroline said. She stood up. "We should head down for dinner." Elena nodded and stood up. The two girls exited Elena's room as Stefan and Damon walked into the hallway.

"There they are," Stefan said, offering his arm to Elena.

"What were you two up to?" Damon asked as Caroline wrapped her arm gently around his.

"Just girl stuff," Caroline said, smiling at Elena and Elena smiled back. Then the four of them headed to dinner.

* * *

><p>Lord Mikael Orygin smirked as he looked at the letter in his hands. King Giuseppe wanted him and his family to visit.<p>

"Father?" He turned to see his eldest son, Elijah walk into his study. "Mother, Niklaus, and Rebekah are ready to go. Finn and Kol have agreed to stay behind to watch over the land."

"Wonderful," Mikael said, turning to his son. "Elijah I have my suspicions, but why do you think we were invited to the castle?"

"Well the King held a ball last week," Elijah said. "It seems he is looking for the Princes to get married."

"Exactly," Mikael said. "That was exactly what I was thinking. My son, you are so bright." Elijah nodded his head. "Do make sure that your sister has packed her best clothes, we want her to make the right impression." Elijah nodded and exited the room. Mikael smirked again as he placed the letter on his desk. If King Giuseppe wanted one of his sons to marry his daughter, some negotiations would need to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I love updating this because I get such positive feedback! You guys rule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan sat in the library. Everyone except Elena was a little shell-shocked. At dinner, King Giuseppe had informed them that Lord Mikael and his family were coming to the castle.<p>

"I can't believe this," Damon said. "What is he thinking?"

"I'm sure father has a very good reason for doing this," Stefan said.

"I thought the King hated Lord Mikael," Caroline said.

"He does," Damon said. "Which is why this is so mind-boggling." Elena looked at the three of them. Since they had grown up together, they all knew what was going on. Elena however was out of the loop and she felt it would be intrusive to ask anything about this mysterious Lord Mikael. Caroline noticed the look on Elena's face.

"You should tell her what's going on," Caroline said. Damon looked at Stefan who nodded.

"Lord Mikael is a wealthy landowner who lives on the outskirts of the kingdom," Stefan said. "He and our father do not get along."

"That's an understatement," Damon said. "They hate each other's guts. Mostly, because Lord Mikael is a dick." Caroline put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at the insult.

"Damon," Stefan said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well it's true," Damon said. "Not to mention that his kids are just as bad."

"They're not all terrible," Stefan said, looking to Elena.

"Yeah Elijah's tolerable," Damon said. "Except he's almost a carbon copy of his father. And Finn and Kol don't talk to us. They're probably not even coming. Which leaves the worst of the bunch; Klaus and Rebekah." Stefan sighed.

"Okay they're kind of bad," Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Kind of bad?" Damon asked. He turned to Elena. "Rebekah's a spoiled brat and Klaus is an egotistical jackass." Elena smirked.

"You have a very colorful vocabulary Prince Damon," Elena said.

"It's from spending too much time at the pub," Caroline said.

"Ah," Elena said. "I know the pub. My aunt works there." Damon looked at her curiously.

"Oh yeah," Damon said. "Which one is she?"

"Red hair, cunning smile," Elena said. "She's probably hit on your more than once." Caroline smirked and Stefan chuckled. Damon laughed but shook his head.

"Oh I know who you're talking about," Damon said. "But she's never hit on me. She's too preoccupied with my friend Ric. Well, I'll have to say hello the next time I'm there."

"If she's so interested in your friend," Elena began. "She won't even notice you." She smirked at Damon and he couldn't help but laugh again. For now, the stress of Lord Mikael and his family coming had passed and the four of them talked freely about whatever they felt like.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lockwood stood in the small kitchen of her house. It was down a narrow path, not too far from the castle. She was cooking something for her and Tyler for dinner. Even though she was the cook in the castle, she never took any food from the castle because she thought it was overstepping her place.<p>

She looked over at her son. Tyler was sitting on an old beat up couch, reading a book. She smiled a little as she looked over at him. She sighed internally. He looked some much like his father, her husband. She turned her head back to the food she was preparing and willed herself not to cry. It had been some time since her husband, Richard had passed. It was still a tough topic for both Carol and Tyler and they often left things unsaid. Sometimes, Carol wanted to talk to Tyler about it, but she knew it would just upset him. She shook her head, not wanting to think about her dead husband any longer and grabbed the two plates.

"Dinner's ready honey," Carol said, placing the plates on the little table they had. Tyler put his book down and walked over to the table. He went to sit, but Carol stopped him. "You have to wash your hands." Tyler rolled his eyes. "You work with horses and livestock all day." Tyler nodded and walked over to the sink and quickly washed his hands. "Thank you." Tyler and Carol sat down at the table.

"How's Rose coping with Lady Caroline?" Tyler asked and Carol sighed. Tyler chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

"Lady Caroline might act like she's entitled to more than she should be," Carol said.

"Because she's spoiled," Tyler pointed out. "Mom, you don't have to be nice about it. She's been running around the castle for years. We all know how she is."

"But now she is an important guest of Prince Damon," Carol said. "And it's not our place to pass judgment on her."

"Hey I'll keep my mouth shut," Tyler said. "It's Rose you have to worry about. We both know King Giuseppe only lets her stay because you have vouched for her on more than one occasion."

"She's a good worker," Carol said. "And a sweet girl. She just has a temper."

"Why do you think I let her chase the chickens when they escape the coop?" Tyler asked. "They're scared of her." Carol chuckled at her son's remark. They fell into a comfortable silence as they both ate. Carol looked up at her son who was concentrating on his food. She knew she should tell him about the guests coming now, as opposed to later.

"So the King has invited some more guests to come to the castle," Carol said.

"And?" Tyler asked. "You never tell me about guests unless it's really important." Carol sighed. "Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's Lord Mikael and his family," She said quietly. Tyler dropped his fork and stared at his mother.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked.

"Tyler," She began. Tyler stood up.

"No," Tyler said. "No, I don't want to hear it." He stormed away from the table, grabbed his book and walked into his room. Then he slammed the door shut. Carol flinched at the sound. She sighed as she picked up the two plates and began to clean it up. She had to tell him because he needed to be prepared.

* * *

><p>King Giuseppe, Stefan, and Damon stood in the courtyard waiting for their guests to arrive. King Giuseppe was trying not to look nervous. Lord Mikael had a way of aggravating him, but if he wanted this to work out, he would have to be cordial with him.<p>

"I still don't get why they're coming," Damon said.

"Don't worry son," King Giuseppe said, "Just know that this visit is very important." Damon looked at Stefan and rolled his eyes. A carriage pulled up into the courtyard. A man got down from the front of the carriage and walked over to the door.

"May I present," The man began. "The Orygin family." He opened the door and Lord Mikael was the first to step out. He held his hand out and helped his wife, Lady Esther, out of the carriage. Then Lord Elijah and his younger brother Lord Klaus stepped out of the carriage. They each held out a hand and their sister, Rebekah accepted both of their hands, as they helped her out of the carriage.

"Your majesty," Lord Mikael said. "It was rather wonderful that you extended an invitation for my family to come visit the castle. Unfortunately, as you might have noticed, Finn and Kol will not be joining us. Someone has to watch over the land while we are gone."

"Of course," King Giuseppe said. "It will be an honor to have you all here." Lord Mikael nodded. Stefan noticed Rebekah eyeing him and he kept his gaze on his father. Rebekah was not someone he wanted to have anything to do with. "Why don't we show you where you will be staying?"

"Wonderful," Esther said.

"Perhaps one of the princes would like to escort my lovely daughter," Mikael said, indicating towards Rebekah.

"Of course," King Giuseppe said. He turned to Stefan. "Stefan, if you would." Stefan nodded and offered his arm to Rebekah. Rebekah smiled flirtatiously at Stefan, but Stefan didn't look at her. Then they all headed into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MAH GOSH. Can it just be Thursday now? I need some Vampire Diaries in my life! Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her room reading a book. Caroline was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Since Stefan and Damon had to greet the guests, the two girls had nothing to do. There was a rapid knock on the door and then Bonnie and Rose slipped into the room. Elena closed her book and Caroline turned to face them.<p>

"They're here," Bonnie said.

"What are they like?" Elena asked, getting off the bed.

"They have this 'We think we're better than you' air about themselves," Rose said. She turned to Caroline. "It's worse than your self-entitlement."

"I apologized for my actions," Caroline said.

"I'm aware," Rose said. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to make comments."

"Rose play nice," Bonnie said, nudging her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Rose said. "Anyways, we have to go. We have to tend to Lord Mikael and his family and make sure they're properly settled in."

"Good luck," Caroline said. Rose and Bonnie nodded before exiting the room. Caroline sighed. "So what do we do now?" Elena shrugged. "Do you want to walk around the castle?"

"Not really," Elena said. "I think I'm going to stay in here and read."

"Boring," Caroline said. "But fine. I'll come find you later, when I get bored again." Elena laughed a little and watched as Caroline left the room. She walked over to her window and looked out. It seemed like the field behind the castle stretched to the ends of the earth. Elena closed her eyes and let the sun bask in from the window onto her skin. She heard someone clear their throat and she opened her eyes and turned around. Stefan was standing by the door.

"Oh hello Prince Stefan," Elena said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Are your guests all settled?"

"Maybe," Stefan said. "I stole away as soon as I got the chance. I wanted to come see you." Elena's cheeks blushed slightly at the comment. "Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

"Of course," Elena said. Stefan smiled and offered her his arm. Stefan couldn't help but smile as he guided Elena to the stables. Even with the Orygin family in the castle, he couldn't help but be happy when he had the company of such a beautiful young woman.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been in the castle for barely two hours and he was already bored. It seemed like everyone was avoiding him and his family. Stefan had disappeared after they had found Rebekah's room and Damon had visibly shown his contempt for him and Elijah before stalking off. His mother had gone into the room she and his father was staying in to do occupy herself with something. His father and Elijah had gone off to discuss something and Klaus was glad he didn't have to be involved in the discussion. He didn't really care why they were at the castle; he just knew he would enjoy inflicting torment upon the princes.<p>

Klaus knocked on the door to Rebekah's room before letting himself in. He spotted his little sister sitting in the windowsill looking outside.

"Come now Rebekah," Klaus said. "Why the long face?" She sighed and Klaus walked over to her. He looked out the window and spotted what she was looking at. Prince Stefan was horseback riding with the common girl, Elena. Their father had told them that there were already two guests at the castle and since Klaus vaguely remember what Lady Caroline looked like, he could assume the brunette was Stefan's guest.

"What does he see in her?" Rebekah asked. "I am much more beautiful than her." She looked to her brother.

"Of course you are," Klaus said and Rebekah smirked.

"And father said we are only here for me to marry one of the princes," She began. "So why is Prince Stefan ignoring me?"

"He's got his little common girl," Klaus said, eyeing the two below. "But fear not my darling sister, father will do everything in his power to make sure you marry a Prince." Rebekah smiled deviously before standing up.

"Well then," Rebekah began. "Let's do what we do best, Nik."

"Raise a little hell?" Klaus asked and Rebekah nodded. "I like the way you think." He offered her his arm and the two headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>While Elena was still uneasy about being on a horse, the ride wasn't as nerve-racking as her first. Besides, she had Stefan's hands to hold onto and the fact that Stefan was behind her made her feel completely safe. The horse finally came to a stop and Stefan hopped off the horse. As he did after their first ride, Stefan scooped Elena off the horse. However, this time he didn't put her down right away.<p>

"Prince Stefan, I do believe I have feet," Elena said. Stefan smiled at her.

"Huh," He said. "Hadn't noticed." Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think we will accomplish much if we stay like this," Elena teased, even though her hands were resting on the back of Stefan's neck.

"I suppose you're right," Stefan said. Sighing dramatically, Stefan placed her down. Elena brushed at her dress, making sure it hadn't ridden up a little.

"So what are we doing out here Prince Stefan?" Elena asked. Stefan smiled and opened the brown satchel that had been attached to the horses' saddle. He pulled out a basket and a blanket.

"I was thinking a nice picnic away from the chaos of the castle," Elena smile brightly as Stefan laid out the blanket. He placed the basket out and gestured for Elena to sit. The two sat down and Stefan opened the basket. As he took out the food from the basket, Elena just watched him. She couldn't help but admire him. He was attractive and seemed to have a genuine interest in her. Stefan looked up and noticed her staring.

"Like what you see?" He asked and Elena blushed and looked down at her hands. Stefan chuckled and reached over and gently titled her head up. Their eyes connected and Elena felt her breath get taken away. It was if she was looking in Stefan's eyes again for the first time. It was how green they were that had Elena catching her breath. "I find you very beautiful." Elena smiled, her cheeks turning pink. Stefan leaned towards Elena and captured her lips in a kiss. It was quick and Elena dreaded it when Stefan pulled away.

"How about that picnic?" Elena asked quietly. Stefan nodded and handed her a sandwich. As Elena began to nibble on the food, Stefan watched her carefully. How had he gotten so lucky? He had always assumed that marriage would be less about love and more about the kingdom. But here he was, sitting next to a beautiful girl that he was falling for.

"So tell me about your family," Stefan said, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well I've told you about my father," Elena said and Stefan nodded. Neither wanted to talk about it again, it had been hard enough the first time. "And my aunt, who works at the pub. I have a younger brother, his name's Jeremy. He's only sixteen but he works in the village."

"And your mother?" Stefan asked gently. Elena hadn't mentioned her and Stefan wasn't sure if that was a sign.

"Oh," Elena said. She sighed. "Um, my mother." Her voice trailed off and Elena looked away. She didn't want Stefan to see her eyes starting to tear up.

"Is she alive?" Stefan asked. Elena took a deep breath, but it was shaky from the oncoming tears.

"Physically, yes," Elena said. She turned back to Stefan as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Emotionally, no. She lies in bed all day and doesn't talk to anyone. She's been that way since my father died. It was like once he died, so did she." Stefan put down the food he was eating, not caring what happened to it. He reached over and brushed some tears away. "I just want my mother back."

"I know," Stefan said. It pained him to see Elena so upset. He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, muffling the sobs that were coming. Stefan tried to soothe her as he gently rubbed a circle on her back. After some time, Elena pulled her head away. Her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry," She said. Her voice was hoarse.

"It's okay," Stefan said, running his thumb across her cheek. They were so close that Elena could feel Stefan's warm breath. She leaned closer and this time, she kissed him first. Stefan welcomed the kiss, cupping her face with his hands. When they both finally parted, they stayed staring at each other, Stefan's hands still cupping Elena's face. In her eyes, Stefan could see her exhaustion from talking about her mother.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" He asked. Elena shook her head.

"I just want to stay here," She said. "With you." Stefan smiled, before kissing Elena again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The fact that it had been a quiet afternoon should have clued Rose in that something was going to happen. But she wanted to blissfully ignorant. Caroline was treating her better and while Mrs. Lockwood had seemed to be upset, she hadn't said more than a few words all day. Rose was sitting in the kitchen with Bonnie, playing cards. Rose was currently winning, something that added to how good the day had been. Mrs. Lockwood was behind them, cooking. Normally, she would have made them help her or go clean something, but there was clearly something on her mind. When the door to the kitchen swung open, that's when Rose knew trouble was coming.<p>

"You there!" Rose and Bonnie looked up from their game to see Lady Rebekah and Lord Klaus. Rose had to fight back a groan. The day had been going so well.

"Yes Lady Rebekah?" Bonnie asked, standing up.

"Did we say you could make eye contact with us?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie looked shocked for a moment, before looking down at the floor. Klaus chuckled and Rose felt her blood beginning to boil.

"My sister and I would like something to eat," Klaus said.

"We have some leftovers from lunch," Bonnie said, quietly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you," Klaus said. "Speak up now." Rebekah smirked.

"We have leftovers from lunch," Bonnie said, raising her gaze from the floor to the two of them.

"We didn't say you could look at us," Rebekah hissed. Rose slammed her cards on the table, but Mrs. Lockwood jumped in before Rose could say anything.

"I will make you something," Mrs. Lockwood said. "Why don't you two get comfortable in the dining room?" She gestured to the door and the two followed her out of the kitchen.

"Why would you let them treat you like that?" Rose asked when they were finally gone.

"They're guests," Bonnie said. "It's not our place to decide how they can and cannot treat us."

"They shouldn't be allowed to treat us like dirt!" Rose shouted. "We're people too."

"There is a class system," Bonnie said. "We are not in the same class as they are." Rose balled her fists up and had to control herself from screaming in frustration.

"You are such an idiot," Rose said. "We are not mindless robots that have to take abuse from stuck-up brats."

"Stop it," Bonnie hissed. "This kind of attitude is what has almost gotten you thrown out of here on more than one occasion! If you keep this up, Mrs. Lockwood will stop trying to help you. And so will I." Rose wanted to scream, hit Bonnie, or do something. But instead, she stormed out of the kitchen. As she stormed into the corridor, she collided into someone.

"A little klutzy now, are we?" Rose looked up to see Damon. Seeing him only made her angrier.

"I bet you think you're so funny," Rose said. "Prince Damon and his humor, everyone should just laugh when he opens his mouth, right?" Damon looked at her, confused.

"What the hell did I do?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've been a pain in the ass!" Rose shouted. "You've been a spoiled jerk who doesn't see how lucky he is. You mope around this castle whining that life is so hard for you, when you have people who do everything for you!"

"Where do you get off saying this to me?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at Rose. Rose threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I've had to deal with your self-entitled ass for years," Rose said.

"Well maybe I should have you removed from your duties," Damon said, challenging her.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Rose asked, stepping towards Damon.

"At least I wouldn't have to put up with a pathetic bitch like you," Damon said. That was the final straw for Rose. She raised her hand to slap Damon, but he grabbed her arm and prevented her from doing so. He gripped onto her arm and the two stared at each other. Damon moved so that his face was very close to Rose's. "What are you going to do now?" Rose tried to respond, but she couldn't formulate anything to say. She was stuck staring into Damon's eyes. It was the first time that she noticed they were blue. It was like they were the ocean and Rose was drowning in them. Damon noticed her expression soften and he released her arm.

"Just watch who you piss off," Damon said, before walking off. Once he was gone, Rose leaned against the wall. What had just happened to her? Her breathing had become a little erratic and she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath. However, when she closed her eyes all she saw was Damon. Rose opened her eyes and shook her head. She hated Prince Damon, right?

* * *

><p>After tormenting one of the maids and the cook, Klaus had decided to go for a walk through the castle. He was still bored. Honestly, he wanted Rebekah to just get her prince so Klaus could leave. He didn't want to hang around the castle where nothing seemed to happen. As he passed the library, he stopped and had to go back. He had seen something that had caught his eye. As Klaus peered into the library, he spotted a young woman with blond hair looking at the books on the shelf. Klaus had never seen her before.<p>

"Quite a nice library," He said, stepping into the room.

"It's all for show," She said, before turning towards him. "Oh, hello Lord Klaus."

"You seem to know me," Klaus said. "But I don't think we have had the chance to be acquainted."

"Lady Caroline Forbes," She said, smiling a little.

"Ah yes," Klaus said. "Your father is the King's right-hand man, correct?" Caroline nodded. Klaus lifted Caroline's hand gently. "It is an honor to meet you." He bent his head down and kissed the top of her hand. Caroline watched him warily. From what she had heard about his family, Caroline didn't know whether to trust him or not. Klaus released her hand. "Is the castle always this boring?"

"Only if you find it boring," Caroline said. "However, if you know the castle like I do, then you know where all the interesting things are."

"Oh really," Klaus said. "Maybe you'd care to show me?" Klaus flashed Caroline a sly smile. She was quite a beautiful creature and if Klaus had to stay in such a dreadful place, he could have a little fun with someone like Caroline.

"Why not," Caroline said. Klaus offered her his arm, but Caroline headed out of the library.

"Oh she's going to be quite the challenge," Klaus said to himself, before following after her.

* * *

><p>Tyler stood in one of the horses' pen, grooming the horse. He didn't have anything to do and he didn't want to think about the guests in the castle, so he was trying to keep himself busy. It was probably the third time that day he had brushed the horses, but he was rationalizing to himself that he needed to repeat these actions.<p>

Lord Mikael was in the castle. He was somewhere on the same land as Tyler. It made Tyler sick to his stomach. After everything that had happened.

Tyler shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that. Not again. He couldn't let Lord Mikael ruin everything again.

"Quite a lovely stable Father," Tyler turned his head to see Lord Mikael enter the stable with Elijah. Tyler ducked down where he knew he wouldn't be seen.

"Yes," Mikael said. "These are rather adequate. But I should speak to whoever runs the stable to make sure everything is perfect." Tyler held his breath. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't even stand the sound of Lord Mikael's voice.

"One of the pens is open," Elijah said. "Perhaps the stable hand has taken that horse out."

"Yes that would make sense," Mikael said. "Well, come along Elijah." Tyler waited until he no longer heard the crunch of the hay before standing up. He walked out of the pen and looked around. He balled his fists and chucked the brush away from him. He didn't know if he could handle this.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would put something here, but I don't know what...So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Damon walked into his father's study. Lord Forbes had found him and told him that his father wanted to speak with him. Damon hated having to have conversations with his father. It never led to anything good.<p>

"Father," Damon said. King Giuseppe turned around and smiled when he saw his oldest son.

"Damon," King Giuseppe said. "Good, you're here. Have a seat." Damon sat down and his father sat across from him. "So how has your time with Lady Caroline been?"

"Fine," Damon said. "She's a lovely girl, father." Damon wanted roll his eyes and the formality he had to use just to speak with his father.

"Good, good," King Giuseppe said. "Now I wanted to talk to you about something important. I think it is time we made things between you and Lady Caroline official." Damon didn't like where this was going.

"What do you mean official?" Damon asked.

"Tell her you intend to marry her," King Giuseppe said. "That way we can begin to plan your wedding." Damon balled his hands into fists and looked down at the floor. He took three deep breaths before looking back up. He stood and let his hands relax.

"Of course father," Damon said. "I would be happy to share the news with Lady Caroline."

"Wonderful!" King Giuseppe said. "Son, this is a glorious day for you. I am so proud of you." Damon nodded. "Well you should go find Lady Caroline."

"Of course father," Damon said. Then he walked out of the study. He wanted to shout at his father. To tell him that he didn't want to marry Caroline. But Rose's words were still in his head. What the hell did he have to complain about? Damon sighed and headed off to find Caroline.

* * *

><p>"Lady Caroline where are we going?" Klaus had been following Caroline for what seemed like eternity. She had hardly said anything, just the occasional keep up.<p>

"We're almost there," Caroline said as she headed up a set of winding, gray stairs. Klaus sighed and followed her. The stairway started to become thinner as they winded their way up. Finally, Caroline pushed open a trap door and light poured through the stairwell. As Klaus pulled himself through the staircase, he nearly gasped in pure awe. They were at the top of one of the castle's towers. They could see the entire kingdom.

"My goodness," Klaus said, looking out.

"Isn't it incredible?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded, breathing in the fresh air. "Prince Damon, Prince Stefan, and I found it when we were little. When I visit the castle, I always like to come up here and just look out. It's like everything disappears when you're up here." Caroline leaned against the stone and closed her eyes. Klaus watched her carefully. As she breathed in the air, Klaus took in her delicate features. He pale white skin looked soft and smooth. Her cheeks had a slight pink hint to them. Her lips were a pale red and had curved up into a smile. She was beautiful. Klaus turned his head away when he saw her eyes flutter open. He moved towards the other side and leaned against it, looking out.

"Have you ever thought of what's out there?" Klaus asked. "Beyond the castle walls and the village?"

"Your family's land is beyond all of that," Caroline said, smirking. Klaus turned to her and sighed.

"That's not what I meant," Klaus said. "I meant what's beyond everything in this kingdom,"

"I've never thought about that," Caroline said. "I always figured I would just stay here and the live the life my parents had, you know?"

"But why?" Klaus asked. "Why stay here when there's a whole world out there?" He took Caroline's hand and gently guided her over to where he was standing. He moved so that he was behind her. "Just look at all of that." He pointed his hand to a small road far off in the distance. Caroline felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she felt Klaus's breath warm her neck. "Who knows where the road could lead."

"Why don't you find out?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I plan to," Klaus said, lowering his hand. As he did this, his hand brushed against Caroline's, ever so slightly, but it made her blush increase. "There's something incredible out there and I want to find it. And it wouldn't hurt to have someone come with you." Caroline turned her head towards Klaus. This was the guy that Damon had told her was a jerk to everyone. And yet here she was with him, listening to pour out his deepest wishes to her. He was sweet and was treating her in the way she could only wish Damon would. Suddenly, Caroline felt claustrophobic and uneasy. She moved away from Klaus and opened up the trap door.

"We should go," Caroline said. "We wouldn't want people to worry about where we've gone." Klaus nodded and climbed down the small space. Caroline started to descend but missed a step and started to fall. Klaus sprang into action and caught her.

"Careful there," Klaus said. Caroline gulped at how close their faces were. She felt almost mesmerized by him. She quickly maneuvered out of his arms and stood up. She headed down the stairs, completely confused. Klaus followed, absolutely enthralled by the blonde in front of him.

* * *

><p>After Stefan and Elena had gotten back from their picnic, Elena said she wanted to rest for a little. Stefan walked her to her room and promised to come get her when it was time for dinner. Now Stefan was wandering around the castle. Without Elena's company, he didn't feel like he had anything to do.<p>

"Well hello there Prince Stefan," Stefan turned to see Rebekah sauntering over to him. She flashed him a sly smile and he smiled out of politeness.

"Good afternoon Lady Rebekah," Stefan said. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if I had someone to keep me company," Rebekah said, pouting a little. "You disappeared right after my family got here, we've barely had time to spend together."

"I had a guest to tend to," Stefan said.

"But I'm your guest too," Rebekah said. "Does that mean that now you can tend to me?" Rebekah smiled at him flirtatiously and Stefan had to control himself from rolling his eyes.

"Actually you and your family are my father's guests," Stefan said. "So unless I am told to, I don't think I will." He started to walk away and a dark look crossed Rebekah's face.

"What does that little village girl have that I don't?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Stefan stopped.

"I don't think that's any of your business Lady Rebekah," Then Stefan walked away. Rebekah huffed in anger. She spun around on her heel and stormed down the hall. Once she got to her father's room, she walked right in, not even knocking. Her mother was sitting on the bed knitting and her father was looking out the window.

"Father," Rebekah whined. Mikael turned around. "Prince Stefan keeps ignoring and avoiding me. I thought you said he would want to marry me."

"I'm sorry he's being so rude Rebekah," Mikael said. "I'll talk to the King tomorrow and start making negotiations for you to be wed to Prince Stefan." Rebekah smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you father," Rebekah said. Then she walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't get her hopes up," Esther said, eyeing her husband.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Mikael asked, turning to Esther. "Our daughter will marry Prince Stefan."

* * *

><p>Damon sighed as he walked up to the room Caroline was staying in. He had to do this. Caroline was the closest he would ever to a somewhat decent married life. Damon knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," Caroline called and Damon walked. Caroline was sitting at her vanity mirror touching up her makeup. "Prince Damon, what can I help you with?" She stood as she closed the door and walked over to her.

"Can we sit?" Damon asked and Caroline nodded. They sat down on the bed and Damon sighed.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked. She had never seen Damon like this. He looked so defeated.

"We both know why I invited you here," Damon said. "But now it's time to make it official." Damon took her hand, although the action seemed rather contrived. "Lady Caroline Forbes, will you be my wife?" Caroline stared at him for a second. It wasn't how she imagined the moment at all. It was so formal and unromantic. She yearned to be back at the top of the tower with Klaus. But she was here with Damon and marrying him meant she would be a princess, something she used to tell herself would always happen. She forced a smile.

"Of course Prince Damon," Caroline said. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it should be. But this was what she had thought she had wanted. She should be happy, thrilled even, but all Caroline could do was pretend to be happy.

* * *

><p>At dinner, everyone seemed on edge. It was like they all knew something was going to happen but didn't know what. King Giuseppe sat at the head of the table, a smile on his face. He would announce the news of Damon and Caroline's engagement soon and then preparations for the wedding would begin. Soon, his eldest son would be married.<p>

At the opposite end of the table sat Lord Mikael. He was smiling, but for very different reasons. Tomorrow, he was going to make the King's life hell and Giuseppe would have no choice but to accept it. Next to Mikael were Esther, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah. Across from them were Damon, Caroline, Elena, and Stefan. King Giuseppe looked over at Damon and then tapped his knife against his glass.

"I believe a toast is in order," King Giuseppe said. Everyone raised their glasses. "To my eldest son, Damon, and his future wife, Lady Caroline, congratulations to you both." Damon and Caroline both forced smiles on their faces. Caroline looked across the table to see Klaus watching her. She ducked her head and she heard everyone saying congratulations. But she wasn't really hearing it. All she was thinking about was Klaus's piercing eyes, watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm beyond excited for the episode of Vampire Diaries tonight. I cannot wait! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Damon tossed and turned in his bed that night. He had been trying to get some sleep, but it seemed impossible. He just had a miserable feeling in his gut that would not go away. Finally, he kicked the covers off and got out of the bed. He threw on some clothes and shoes. He exited the room and started walking through the hallway. Damon didn't know or care where he was going, he just walked.<p>

There was such an uneasy feeling surrounding him marrying Caroline. Sure, he had known her all of his life, but that didn't mean he loved her. He didn't look at her the way his brother looked at Elena. He didn't want to spend every moment with Caroline. So why the heck was he marrying her?

Because it was what's right.

His father's words were on his mind more recently. It was as if the rebellious man he had always been was starting to disappear. Damon spotted the light from the kitchen flooding through the doorway. He pushed the door open and walked in. If anything, some of Mrs. Lockwood's leftover food would certainly make him feel better. As he entered, he saw someone hunched over the sink, furiously scrubbing at something. Damon cleared his throat and a pan banged against the sink. Damon flinched as Rose turned around. She looked surprised to see him.

"Rose," Damon said curtly. Rose looked down at the floor. Damon raised an eyebrow at this action. Rose wasn't really a submissive type. She had been looking him straight in the eye for as long as he could remember.

"Prince Damon," Rose said, quietly. "Is there something you need?"

"Um no," Damon said, still confused by her actions. "I just couldn't sleep." Rose nodded.

"Well I have to go," The she headed for the door, but as she passed Damon, he grabbed her arm.

"Rose is something wrong?" Damon tried to make eye contact, but Rose wouldn't look at him.

"Prince Damon could you please release my arm?" Her voice was quiet and delicate and it freaked Damon out. He let go of Rose and she scurried out of the kitchen. Damon watched her leave. Then, he sat down on a chair and put his head in hands. Nothing was making sense anymore.

* * *

><p>King Giuseppe was sitting in his study, looking over some plans to do with the village. The door to his study opened and Lord Mikael entered.<p>

"I believe we have some things to discuss," Lord Mikael said as he shut the door.

"Of course," King Giuseppe said. He pointed to a seat and Lord Mikael sat down.

"So tell me something," Mikael said. "Your son had already invited a girl here, one who I have been told he met at the ball you threw, and yet you invited my family to come to the castle."

"Stefan is a prince," King Giuseppe said. "While he may be my second son, there is always a chance he could one day become king. I don't think it would be appropriate if the woman he married was a girl from the village."

"Oh of course not," Mikael said. "Which is where my darling Rebekah comes in."

"Exactly," King Giuseppe said. "I knew you would understand." King Giuseppe smiled. He was surprised at how well things were going. Lord Mikael had always been difficult and he had expected that, but this was very different. "For now, the focus will be on Damon and Lady Caroline's wedding. But right after, we'll announce Stefan and Rebekah's plans to wed and then begin planning their wedding."

"Not so fast," Mikael said and King Giuseppe felt his heart sink. This was the Mikael he knew. "Since it seems your son does not care much for my daughter, I do believe some negotiations should be made."

"What did you have in mind?" King Giuseppe said nervously. Mikael smiled, rather deviously.

"I want control of fifty percent of the land, including the village," Mikael said. King Giuseppe felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Either you agree or my daughter will not marry Prince Stefan." King Giuseppe gulped. This was all he could do.

"I agree to your terms," King Giuseppe said.

"Perfect," Mikael said, standing up. He started to leave, but turned back around. "And congratulations again on Prince Damon's forthcoming nuptials." Then he smirked and left. King Giuseppe put his head in his hands. It would be alright. He would figure out how to divide the land, so that Mikael could not overpower. And Stefan would marry a proper girl.

* * *

><p>"Lady Caroline?" Sitting in one of the castles many rooms were Caroline and attendants whose jobs were now to make sure the wedding was perfect. "Does that sound alright?"<p>

"Perfect," Caroline said. She stood up. "I believe this has been enough for today." Without even waiting for any of their responses, Caroline walked out of the room. She should be happy, ecstatic even that so many people are fussing over her to make sure she has a perfect wedding. But Caroline couldn't care less.

"Good afternoon Lady Caroline," She turned at the sound of her name. Klaus was leaning against a wall staring at her. Caroline felt her insides melt a little as she saw him. He was just so attractive. But she had to scold herself for thinking that. She was marrying Damon, she couldn't be thinking about other men.

"Lord Klaus," She said politely, before continuing down the hallway.

"I was surprised by the King's announcement at dinner last night," Klaus said, walking with her. "I was aware of your friendship with Prince Damon, but I did not think you two were betrothed."

"That was the whole reason for my visit to the castle," Caroline said.

"I see," Klaus said. "Because I thought when two people were betrothed, they would act like it. You know, spend time together, discuss their wedding, their future, those sorts of things. But since I have been here, I have not seen you two together. It's rather curious." Caroline stopped and turned to him.

"What are you trying to say Lord Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"You're marrying a man you feel nothing for," Klaus said. "And I feel for a creature as beautiful as you that is just wrong." He stepped closer to her and Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat. "Why be with him when you can marry a man who believes he could love you for eternity." Those were the most beautiful words Caroline had ever heard, but instead of them making her feel special or loved, Caroline felt sick. Her eyes started to tear up.

"I can't," Caroline said, stepping away from him. Then she turned and nearly ran down the corridor. Klaus watched her go, a knot in his stomach. He wanted Caroline more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was walking through the hallways, balancing a stack of dirty sheets. Rose had filled the baskets already, so Bonnie had to carry the rest. Bonnie had noticed a change in Rose's demeanor lately. She barely talked and was being polite to everyone. She certainly wasn't acting like the Rose Bonnie knew and frankly, it freaked Bonnie out. Suddenly, Bonnie felt someone shove her over. Bonnie stumbled to the ground, the sheets spilling everywhere.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" Bonnie looked up to see Lady Rebekah hovering over her. "Did I say you could look at me?" Bonnie averted her eyes, but felt her anger slowly building. Rebekah had knocked into her on purpose. "You're a pathetic excuse for a maid and if I ran things around here, I would throw you out of here faster than you can blink." Then Rebekah stormed down the hallway. Bonnie sighed and started to gather up the sheets. She noticed someone crouch down to help her. She stood and Elijah was there, helping her collect the strewn items.

"I'm sorry for my sister," Elijah said. He handed Bonnie the sheets he had picked up. "She can be a bit of a pain, but I swear there's a good heart somewhere." Bonnie nodded and Elijah started to walk away. Bonnie sighed and headed down the other side of the hallway.

"You don't have to let her boss you around," Bonnie stopped and turned around. She looked at Elijah, both confused and curious. "You don't have to let my sister boss you around. Technically, she has no pull in this castle." Then Elijah walked down the hallway. Bonnie watched him until he was gone. She turned and headed to her destination, with Elijah's words echoing in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a quick note: For those flaming my story because of my choice of pairing, I apologize that I did not write the romances you wanted. But I mean, it is my story, so I kind of have that decision. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were lying on a blanket in what they had now deemed their spot. Stefan was leaning up against up a tree, his hands playing with Elena's hair. Elena was seated between his legs, leaning up against his chest. She smiled contently as they sat there. Never in her life had she imagined she would fall so deeply for someone, especially not a prince. Stefan saw the smile on Elena's face and leaned forward.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Elena felt goose bumps rise up on her arm as his breath warmed her neck.

"You," Elena said shyly.

"Oh really?" Stefan asked. His hands moved from her hair and he intertwined his fingers with hers. "What about me were you thinking about?" Elena blushed lightly as she leaned against him.

"About how comfortable of a pillow you are," Elena said and Stefan chuckled. "About how coarse, yet smooth your hands are. How our hands seems to fit perfectly together." Stefan gave both of her hands a little squeeze. "How green your eyes are and how I get lost in them every time I look into them." Stefan could feel his heart racing as she said these things. Elena turned her head towards Stefan. "How soft your lips are and how much I want to kiss them over and over again." She leaned towards him and they kissed. It was soft and tender, a short peck but sweet nonetheless.

"Do you want to know what I think about when I think of you?" Elena nodded and she turned around to face Stefan. "I think about how pink your cheeks are and how cute it is when you blush." His comment caused Elena to, of course, blush. "I think about how much I enjoy when we horseback ride together, because you hold onto my hands like you'll never let go." He gently cupped her face with his right hand and stroked her cheek. "I think about how I'm falling in love with you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Elena felt her breath catch in her throat in shock. She looked at him, this man that she had spent so much time with recently. She thought of everything she had said to him.

"I'm falling for you too," She finally said. A wide smile came across Stefan's face and he kissed her. Elena smiled into his lips as they kissed. She was in love and she never wanted this feeling to go away.

* * *

><p>Tyler stood in the stable the next day. He had been able to avoid all of the members of the Orygin family and he was thankful for that.<p>

"Hi honey," Tyler looked up to see his mother entering the stable. She was holding a plate with food on it. "You didn't come in for lunch, so I thought I would bring it to you."

"Thanks mom," Tyler said. He took the plate and sat down on a bale of hay. Mrs. Lockwood sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a little as Tyler ate.

"I know why you've been avoiding the castle," Mrs. Lockwood said. "And I can't blame you. I get sick when I see any of them." Tyler sighed and clenched his eyes shut for a second, before looking at his mother. "But we have a job to do. We should be thankful that we're even here at all." Tyler nodded and handed the now empty plate to his mother.

"Thanks mom," Tyler said as he stood.

"Ah there you are," Tyler froze at the sound of the voice and his mother's eyes widened. Tyler turned to see the entire Orygin family entering the stable. Tyler felt his lunch trying to make its way back up.

"You are the stable boy correct?" Esther asked, eyeing Tyler. Tyler could only nod.

"We've been looking for you since we got here," Mikael said. "We wanted to make sure that this stable was in top condition, since it may become rather familiar to my daughter." Rebekah smiled viciously. Tyler nodded.

"Well is it in top condition?" Elijah asked.

"Don't you talk?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Tyler said, finally able to say something. Mikael eyed him and then noticed Carol behind him.

"You both look rather familiar, Mikael said, eyeing them. "Not that I associate with the help, but you seem so familiar." He turned to his wife. "Do you see it Esther?" Esther looked at them. Mikael knew his wife was better with faces than he was. Her eyes lit in recognition.

"The Lockwoods," She said. "They used to work for us." Mikael nodded and smirked, a bit to deviously.

"Of course," Mikael said. "Carol, the cook. Children, don't you remember her cooking?"

"I thought it tasted familiar," Klaus said.

"But we have a better cook now," Rebekah said. She smirked at Carol. "Your food is nothing in comparison." Tyler balled his hands into fists.

"But of course then your husband had to act recklessly," Mikael said. "He should have known that leading that mob would only cause him harm. I only did what I thought was right, I made an example of him."

"Shut up," Tyler mumbled, his knuckles starting to turn white.

"Excuse me?" Mikael asked, leering at Tyler.

"I said shut up!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler please," Carol begged, trying to calm her son.

"No!" Tyler shouted. "I will not let some pompous ass talk about my dad that way. He was a good man trying to help people in need!"

"He was a fool," Mikael said. "He got what he deserved." Then Tyler did the unthinkable, he punched Mikael square in the jaw.

"Tyler!" Carol screeched as Mikael fell backwards. Klaus and Elijah helped steady their father, as blood started coming out of his lip.

"What on earth is going on in here?" King Giuseppe asked, as he came running into the barn. Damon and Caroline were with him. Elena and Stefan had slipped into the barn, coming back from their ride, just as Mikael had been mocking Tyler.

"This insolent servant has dared to put his hands on me," Mikael said. "I believe it would be wise to release him from his duties. As well as the awful woman who raised him." Tyler tried to go after Mikael again, but Stefan pulled him back.

"King Giuseppe please," Carol begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You were kind enough once to let me son and I work here. Please don't let us go. We have nothing left." The King looked at Carol sadly. She had been such a wonderful worker. She had taken care of his sons when the king just couldn't. She had been there when his wife had passed away, nagging him to eat.

"I don't think relieving them will be necessary," King Giuseppe said. Carol sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you your majesty," Carol said. "Thank you." She grabbed Tyler and pulled him out of the barn.

"You would dare to keep an insolent boy like that?" Mikael asked.

"It is not your decision who works at this castle Lord Mikael," King Giuseppe said. "I suggest you not treat those good people as you have. The Lockwoods have been through enough hardship in their life. This is not your land, you do not decide what happens here." The air was tense as Lord Mikael glared at the King.

"I suggest you not speak that way with me," Mikael said. "Unless our deal needs not occur."

"What deal?" Stefan asked, eyeing the two of them.

"It's not important son," King Giuseppe said weakly but Lord Mikael chuckled.

"He hasn't told you?" Mikael asked and from the confused expression on Stefan's face Mikael knew this was the opportune moment. "Your father and I have agree that you will marry my daughter Rebekah." Rebekah smirked flirtatiously at Stefan. Elena gasped and looked at Stefan. He saw the look in her eyes, she was absolutely heartbroken.

"Elena I didn't know," But Elena didn't hear him. She ran out of the stable, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Congratulations," Mikael said. Then he headed out of the stable, his family following in tow. Stefan looked at his father in disbelief.

"How could you?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan you have to understand," King Giuseppe started, but Stefan cut him off.

"You had that ball so we could pick who we wanted to marry!" Stefan shouted. "I picked Elena. I have spent time with her and father I want to marry her."

"You cannot," King Giuseppe said.

"Why not?" Stefan asked, stepping towards his father. Caroline watched the situation helplessly and Damon's face filled with anger.

"You cannot Stefan," King Giuseppe said. "Please understand." Stefan grabbed the lapels of his father's jacket.

"Why the hell not?" Stefan screamed at his father.

"Because she's common!" King Giuseppe shouted back. Stefan released his father and stumbled backwards. "She's from the village. She's not a lady; she hasn't been schooled in manners or elegance."

"Why should that matter?" Stefan asked. "Why can't I just be with someone I love? Why does elegance and all that crap have to matter?"

"Because you are royalty," King Giuseppe said. "You need to marry a girl with status. It is how this kingdom works." Stefan shook his head.

"Kingdom first right?" Stefan asked, his voice hoarse. His eyes were red and his face was full of pain. "Kingdom first and family second. Go to hell, father." Then he stormed out of the stable. King Giuseppe sighed.

"How dare you?" Damon said.

"Not you too Damon," King Giuseppe said.

"Shut up," Damon said. "You're so concerned about this damn kingdom that you're too blind to see what's right in front of you. Stefan's in love and instead of letting him be happy, you try to force him into a loveless marriage. You have made our lives miserable since you told us we had to get married."

"You shouldn't be miserable," King Giuseppe said, rubbing his forehead. "You're marrying Lady Caroline. You two are friends, you like her."

"I'm marrying her out of principle!" Damon shouted and Caroline felt stung by the words. "I can tolerate her as opposed to if I let you set me up with someone."

"It is what is right," King Giuseppe said.

"You don't know what's right for either of us!" Damon shouted. "Not since mother died." Then he left the stable. Caroline took off after him. King Giuseppe stood in the stable, feeling as empty as the place he stood in.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Caroline called, as she chased after him.<p>

"What Caroline?" Damon asked. He was visibly frustrated.

"Did you mean what you said?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Damon asked.

"That you were just marrying me out of principle?" Caroline asked. She didn't want it to be true. Because if it was true, they were both going to be miserable for the rest of their lives.

"Of course it's true," Damon said. Caroline blinked in shock. "And you knew that. That's how this damn kingdom works."

"But we can't just be miserable forever," Caroline said. "There has to be something better out there."

"There's not!" Damon shouted. "This is all life in this kingdom is going to be. Forget about happiness and all that other crap. You can either marry a prince and get some fake fairy-tale ending or you can go back to being the spoiled brat you've always been." The insult hit Caroline hard. Her eyes started to tear up. "Suck it up, this is what our life is going to be."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Because we both have to accept the shitty hand we've been dealt," Damon said and then he walked away. Away from Caroline and her tears. He just didn't care anymore. He was doomed to be unhappy. He entered the castle and walked through the halls. Suddenly, he ran right into Rose.

"I'm so sorry Prince Damon," Rose said, not making eye contact.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked. Rose still refused to make eye contact with him. "I'm talking to you!" He grabbed Rose's face and tilted it up. Rose felt herself get lost in his eyes again. "I will ask again, what the hell is wrong with you?" Then, without thinking, Rose leaned up and pressed her lips against Damon's. Shocked by her action, Damon dropped his hands. Then in a blink of an eye, Rose darted into a different hallway and was gone. Damon looked after the way she had gone, confusion spinning through his head.

* * *

><p>Caroline ran into her room, tears streaming down her face. She collapsed onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow. She was trying to muffle her sobs. How could Damon say such things to her?<p>

"Lady Caroline?" She looked up to see Klaus standing there. He sat down in front of her. He gently wiped some tears away. "Are you alright?"

"What do you care?" Caroline asked, pulling away from him.

"I care more than you know," Klaus said. "And it pains me to see you like this." He brushed some of her hair out of her face and Caroline shivered at his touch. Then she pulled herself off the bed and away from him.

"You can't do this," Caroline said. "I'm getting married to Prince Damon."

"But you don't love each other," Klaus said. "I could love you and you could love me. We could be happy together." Caroline shook her head, but Klaus grabbed her face and kissed her, hard. It was passionate and rushed, as if Klaus was trying to expose all his feelings in a kiss. Caroline pulled away from him and pushed Klaus away from her.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "We can't do this. I can't be with you."

"Caroline please," Klaus begged. "We can run away together. We can go somewhere far from this awful kingdom and just be together." He tried to get closer to her, but Caroline continued to distance herself.

"I can't," She said, her voice cracking in despair. "I can't." Klaus felt pain, hurt, and other emotions he couldn't bear to describe course through him.

"Fine," He said. He was trying to make his voice forceful, but it crackled with pain. He left the room and Caroline fell back on the bed, more tears and sobs escaping her.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in a chair in the library, tears still streaming down her face. She wasn't sure why she was in the library, but this was where her feet had taken her. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Stefan was going to marry someone else. It made her heart break in half.<p>

"Elena," She looked up to see Stefan walking into the library. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Shouldn't you be looking for Rebekah?" Elena sneered at him. Stefan shut his eyes and nearly slammed the door of the library.

"I don't want to marry her," Stefan said. "I didn't know that my father was planning on doing this. Please believe me."

"I don't know what I believe anymore," Elena said looking away from him. She couldn't even make eye contact without feeling like she was going to break down again.

"Please Elena, listen to me," Stefan said. He crossed the room and kneeled before her. "This wasn't supposed to happen. My father said this was supposed to be my decision."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, allowing herself to look at him.

"The ball was held for my brother and I to find someone we could see ourselves marrying," Stefan said. "And I met you and I wanted you to be the woman I married. I invited you here and I started to really get to know you." Elena felt a few more tears slip down her cheeks. Stefan reached up and wiped them away. "I meant what I said earlier about falling in love with you."

"Then why is your father saying you're marrying someone else?" Elena asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Stefan said. "I don't know why he is doing this." Elena looked at him and saw something in his eyes. Something that gave him away.

"You're lying," Elena said. "Tell me the truth." Stefan sighed and looked down. Then Elena realized why he had lied. "It's because I'm from the village, isn't it? I'm not good enough to marry a prince." She looked at Stefan and he said nothing. Elena got up from the chair and walked away from him.

"Elena I don't feel that way," Stefan said. She spun back around to face him.

"Why did he let you invite me here?" Elena asked, nearly shouting. "Why did he let me get my hopes up about finding a guy so perfect? Why?" Stefan walked over to her and hugged her. Elena buried her head in the crook of his neck as she started to sob.

"I don't know," Stefan said, his voice hoarse. He didn't want to imagine his life without Elena. He really was in love with her. A few tears slipped from his eyes and splashed onto Elena's shoulder. Elena looked up at Stefan and saw the same pain she was feeling in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you," Elena said. Stefan cupped her face gently.

"I don't want to lose you either," Stefan said. He kissed her gently, but with a bit of urgency. Elena pulled away and ran her fingers along the lapels of his jacket.

"I have to go," Elena said solemnly.

"No," Stefan said, shaking his head. "I can resolve this. I can resolve this so we can be together." Elena shook her head.

"You have to do that on your own," Elena said, looking up at him. "I have to go home and let you handle your problems with your father." Stefan sighed, but nodded. "I'll wait for you." Stefan smiled sadly before kissing her again. He would fix everything so he could be with Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elena stood in the courtyard. Bonnie and Rose were putting her bags in a carriage that would bring her back to her home. Once they finished, they walked over to Elena.<p>

"I don't want you to go," Bonnie said. "You really livened up this castle." Elena smiled and gave Bonnie a hug.

"I hope you can come back," Rose said, quietly.

"Me too Rose," Elena said, before hugging the brunette. The door to the castle opened and Mrs. Lockwood, Tyler, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan came outside.

"Oh good we didn't miss her," Mrs. Lockwood said. She walked over to Elena and handed her a large brown bag. "I packed some food for you and your family."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Lockwood," Elena said. Rose took the bag.

"I'll put it in the carriage," She said. Mostly, she wanted to be as far away from Damon as possible.

"It was nice meeting you Elena," Tyler said. Elena smiled and nodded. Then Caroline ran up to her and hugged her.

"So not fair," Caroline said, letting go of Elena. "I finally make a friend who's a girl and then she leaves."

"You have Rose and Bonnie," Elena said. "As long as you don't shout at them." Caroline pouted.

"But that will be so difficult," Caroline said. Then Caroline giggled and hugged her again. She stepped away and Damon stepped forward.

"Maybe we can hang out at the pub sometime," Damon said, with a mischievous smirk.

"Only if you're buying Prince Damon," Elena said and Damon chuckled before walking over to Caroline. Elena looked over at Stefan, the last person left to say goodbye. He walked up to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I hate this," He said, looking down at his feet. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know," Elena said. "But I have to." Stefan nodded and looked up at her. He gingerly took her hand and kissed it.

"Until we meet again," He said quietly. Then he walked her over to the carriage and helped her in. It nearly killed him to let go of her hand. He backed away and shut the door. Elena waved one last time before the carriage took off. Stefan sighed as he watched the carriage go.

Above all of them, watching from a window was King Giuseppe. He watched as everyone had said goodbye to Elena and saw the painful goodbye between her and Stefan. Maybe he was making a good decision as a king, but it was a horrible decision as a father.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the dining room, a little while later. Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah were seated at the table eating.<p>

"You there!" Rebekah called. Bonnie forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Yes Lady Rebekah?" Bonnie asked.

"First your eyes should be on the floor," Rebekah said. "Second I have been out of water for some time and you have done nothing about it. I demand that you eradicate this at once." Rebekah looked away and Bonnie glared at the back of the blonde's head. She stormed into the kitchen, where Mrs. Lockwood and Rose were.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"I have had it up to here with Rebekah's attitude," Bonnie said. She grabbed a pitcher of water and an evil, yet crazy idea came to her.

"I don't like that look on your face," Mrs. Lockwood said. Bonnie smirked and headed back into the dining room. Mrs. Lockwood and Rose followed her, worried about what she was going to do.

"Lady Rebekah," Bonnie said sweetly. Rebekah turned to face her and Bonnie dumped the entire pitcher of water on her head. Rebekah screeched in shock and jumped up. It was silent for a moment as Rebekah glared at Bonnie and Bonnie smirked back at her. Then, all of a sudden, Elijah started howling with laughter. Mrs. Lockwood looked horrified and Rose had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Elijah shut up," Rebekah hissed. "This is not funny."

"No," Elijah said, catching his breath. "It is." Klaus smirked at his brother's response. Rebekah huffed in anger before storming out of the room. Bonnie, rather satisfied with herself, started walking back to the kitchen.

"I'll clean that up right away," She said as she passed Rose and Mrs. Lockwood. She went into the kitchen as Elijah continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>King Giuseppe sat at his desk, guilt overcoming him. Stefan had walked past him earlier and had said nothing. His face had been filled with pain. Maybe what King Giuseppe had done was wrong. The doors swung opened and Lord Mikael marched in.<p>

"I'm changing the terms of our negotiations," Lord Mikael said. "I get seventy-five percent control of the land and when my daughter marries your son, an entire new staff is hired for the castle."

"I beg your pardon?" King Giuseppe asked and Lord Mikael shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lord Mikael asked. "You have a stable boy with an anger problem, a sub-par cook, and a maid who has the audacity to dump water on my daughter. If you want this deal to go through, you will agree to these new terms." King Giuseppe slammed his desk and stood up. He could not deal with this anymore.

"Get out," He said. Lord Mikael looked shocked. "Get your family and get the hell out of my castle. I will not tolerate such rude comments about those who serve here."

"It is not my fault you have insolent workers," Lord Mikael said, glaring at the king. Giuseppe rounded his desk and got in Mikael's face.

"The Lockwood's are honorable people," King Giuseppe said. "And after your horrid treatment to them, I offered for them to work here because they had already suffered a terrible loss. But you just threw them out like they were nothing. And as for the maid, I am sure your daughter deserved it!" Lord Mikael backed up in shock. "Get the hell out of my castle, now. And if you ever think about returning, it will only be to apologize to Mrs. Lockwood and her son for all the hardships you put them through!" Lord Mikael tried to glare at the king again, but the king's look of anger was much more powerful than his. Mikael quickly exited the study. Giuseppe sighed and turned back to his desk.

"Your majesty?" He turned back around to see Mrs. Lockwood with a tray of food. "You never came to the dining room for lunch." She entered the study and put the food on his desk.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood," King Giuseppe said. She started to leave, but turned back around.

"I know it's not my place to say," Mrs. Lockwood said. "But thank you for everything your majesty." The king smiled slightly and nodded. Then Mrs. Lockwood left the room. King Giuseppe sighed and sat at his desk. He had eradicated one wrong that he had made, but he had one more thing he had to fix.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood at a window looking out. She was watching Lord Mikael and his family load into a carriage. Apparently, the king had kicked them out. She sighed watching them leave. As if knowing she was there, Klaus looked up and saw Caroline. He sighed and nodded to her. Caroline turned away from the window, her mind on their kiss. Even though he was leaving and she would never see him again, she could not stop thinking about him. Maybe she was making a mistake. Maybe she should run outside and tell him she wants to run away and be with him forever.<p>

"Lady Caroline?" She looked up to see Bonnie. "The seamstress is here to take your measurements."

"Thank you," Caroline said and she followed Bonnie down the hallway. No, she couldn't run away with Klaus. She was going to marry Prince Damon because that was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed as she picked up her bags and entered her house.<p>

"Elena!" Anna shouted. Elena had just enough time to put her things down before Anna hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much. Oh gosh, you have to tell me everything."

"Calm down Anna," Jeremy said, walking over. Anna let go of Elena and sheepishly stepped away. "Hey Lena, I missed you." Elena smiled and hugged her little brother.

"How has everything been?" Elena asked.

"Just fine," Jeremy said. "Pearl and Anna have been having dinner here to keep me company."

"We couldn't let poor Jeremy eat alone," Anna said, poking Jeremy in the side. Jeremy smiled at Anna.

"Elena," Elena turned towards the staircase to see Pearl coming downstairs. "It's good to see you. How was your visit at the castle?"

"Interesting," Elena said. "I promise I will tell you all everything later, but right now there is something I have to do." Jeremy, Anna, and Pearl nodded as Elena went up the stairs. She put her things in her room and then headed down to her mother's room. She opened the door and there was her mother, still lying in the bed. Elena sat down in the chair and looked at her mother's back.

"Hi mom," Elena said. She waited but there was no response. "I wanted to tell you a story. It's a story about me." She looked at her mother and still nothing. She sighed and continued. "I met a prince. I met a prince and fell in love with him. Everything was wonderful. We spent every moment together and he told me that he loved me too. But then the clock struck midnight and my little fairytale had to come to an end." She started to cry. Elena buried her head in her hands. She heard a small noise and lifted her head. Her mother was facing her, her pale brown eyes looking up at her.

"If he loves you," Miranda Gilbert said quietly. "Then you will be together again. That's how love works honey." Elena nodded through her tears and her mother took her hand. She gently tugged on it and Elena moved from the chair to the bed. Miranda sat up and hugged her daughter, the first time she had hugged Elena in a long time. They stayed like that, Elena crying and Miranda comforting her, for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'll even include a cyber cookie or two. XD<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are freaking awesome. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Damon sat in Stefan's room tossing the football up and down. Stefan was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't said much since Elena left. Sure he was upset, but Lord Mikael and his family were gone. That had to be good.<p>

"Stefan stop moping," Damon said, tossing the football at him. It hit Stefan's leg and he kicked it off the bed. "Come on, I'm bored."

"So go find Caroline," Stefan said.

"She's doing wedding stuff," Damon said. "Look, father kicked Lord Mikael and his family out of the castle. That means you don't have to marry that wench Rebekah. You should be happy."

"I still can't be with Elena," Stefan said.

"So do something about that!" Damon shouted. "For once in your life, defy what father says and do what you want. Stop being the perfect son for once in your life." Then Damon got up and left the room. Stefan looked up and watched him go before dropping his head back on his pillow. Damon was right; he needed to stand up to his father. But Stefan wasn't sure he could.

"Stefan?" Stefan sat up to see his father standing in the room. "Are you alright son?" Stefan stood up and walked over to his father.

"No, I'm not alright father," Stefan said.

"You don't have to marry Rebekah," King Giuseppe said. "They're gone and I am sorry about the horrible mistake I made."

"Sorry is not good enough," Stefan said. "Because while you were realizing the mistake you made, I had to let go of someone I actually had feelings for. That doesn't happen every day."

"I am so sorry," King Giuseppe said. "I don't know what I can do to fix what I have done."

"I do," Stefan said. "Let me marry who I want to, regardless of where she comes from or her societal status." King Giuseppe didn't know what to say. "You always tell us that what Damon or I have to do is what mother would want, well me marrying someone I love is what she would have wanted." King Giuseppe sighed. Stefan was right.

"Okay," King Giuseppe said. "If you love Miss Elena Gilbert and you want to marry her, then I cannot stop that." A smile spread across Stefan's face. He hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you father," Stefan said. "Thank you so much." Giuseppe hugged his son back. His son was happy, that was all that should matter.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks later, Elena was in her room putting some clothes away. After what had happened with her and her mother, Miranda finally got out of the bed. It had surprised everyone. She had walked downstairs and joined them in the kitchen for dinner. After that, everything went back to how Elena remembered it. Jeremy worked in the village, her mother and Pearl sewed clothes, and Elena and Anna helped them. While life had seemingly gone back to normal, Elena still missed Stefan terribly. She hadn't heard from him since she left and it just left an empty hole in her heart.<p>

"Elena!" She heard Jeremy call her. "Come downstairs." Elena sighed and left her room. She started to walk down the stairs but stopped. Standing in her house was Prince Stefan.

"Stefan," She said. He looked up at her and smiled. Elena raced down the rest of the stairs and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He said. She let go and looked at him.

"You're here," Elena said. "Which should mean something good, right?"

"Rebekah's gone," Stefan said. "My father kicked them out of the castle." Elena couldn't help but smile. "My father and I talked and he said the decision is mine to make." He gently tilted Elena's face up towards his. "And we both know who I would pick in a heartbeat." Then he captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Elena felt her heart melt as she kissed him. She had felt so empty without him, but now here he was. Elena pulled away and blushed slightly, realizing that in the next room over her mother, Jeremy, Anna, and Pearl were more than likely eavesdropping.

"There are some people I'd like you to meet," Elena said. She took Stefan's hand and led him into the next room. Jeremy was sitting on the couch with Anna, both looking around the room, as if they hadn't heard everything. Her mother and Pearl were sitting at their sewing machines, smiles on both their faces. Elena cleared her throat and everyone looked over at her.

"Oh hi honey," Miranda said standing up.

"Stefan this is my mother Miranda Gilbert," Elena said.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Gilbert," Stefan said.

"Oh the pleasures all mine," Miranda said. She looked over at Elena. "Honey, you didn't mention how handsome he is." Elena's face turned bright red.

"Mom," Elena hissed and Stefan chuckled.

"Well I see where Elena gets her beauty from," Stefan said and Miranda smiled.

"I like him," Pearl said. "I'm Pearl, Miranda's friend."

"Of course," Stefan said. Jeremy and Anna got up and walked over to them. Anna's eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to burst in excitement.

"This is Anna, Pearl's daughter," Elena said.

"Nice to meet you," Stefan said. He took Anna's hand and gently kissed her palm.

"Wow," Was all Anna could say, causing her mother and Miranda to laugh.

"Please excuse Anna," Jeremy said. "She's a little starstruck." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother." Stefan shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan said. "It's nice to meet all of you." He looked over at Elena and she smiled at him.

"Oh gee," Miranda said. "I think I left the soup on in the kitchen."

"We should check that it hasn't burned," Pearl said. The two women headed into the kitchen.

"We'll help," Jeremy said, grabbing Anna's arm and pulling her out of the room. Elena put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"I like your family," Stefan said. "They're nice." Elena rolled her eyes but smiled. "So there was another reason I came to see you today."

"Oh really?" Elena asked. Stefan took her hands.

"My brother is getting married tomorrow," Stefan said. "And I was hoping that I could escort a lovely young lady to the wedding." Elena smiled. "Will you accompany me to Damon and Caroline's wedding?"

"I would love to," Elena said and Stefan smiled. Stefan leaned down and kissed her again. Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him back. She had Stefan back and everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Damon sighed as she attempted to tie his bow tie. Today was his wedding day. He should be excited, but instead he was dreading it. Sure, he liked Caroline enough but she was his friend. He couldn't imagine being married to her. He didn't love her. The door opened and Rose walked in with a tray.<p>

"Rose," Damon said, shocked to see her. They hadn't spoken since she had kissed him. Damon had tried to find her constantly, but she was never around. They had to talk about their kiss.

"Mrs. Lockwood thought you might want some tea," Rose said quietly. "She said it could settle any nerves you might have."

"Uh thank you," Damon said, watching her. Rose delicately poured the tea, not daring to look away from her task. Damon stared at her. Had he ever noticed how beautiful Rose was? Sure they argued and she thought he was a brat, but she had kissed him. Rose was started to leave. "Rose, wait." He crossed the room and was in front of her in seconds. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Rose said. "You're about to get married. We can just pretend that it never happened." It being their kiss. Damon sighed.

"Except I don't want to pretend it didn't happen," Damon said. "Rose, I don't want to get married and certainly not to someone I don't love."

"We can never be together," Rose said, trying to move away. Damon caught her arm, stopping her from running off.

"And why the hell not?" Damon asked. He had never seen Rose so defeated. He was used to her fighting him on everything, even if it meant she would step out of line.

"Because you're a Prince and I'm a maid," Rose said.

"Since when did you care about any of that crap?" Damon asked. "What happened to the Rose who would call out my self-entitled ass, no matter what?" Rose tried to pull away but Damon tightened his grip.

"Please let go," Rose said, her eyes were starting to tear up. It was killing her to be near him so long. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and kiss him. But that wasn't her place. That wasn't how things were meant to be.

"Why?" Damon asked. Rose bit her lip and looked away.

"Because there is a class system," Rose said, Bonnie's words echoing in hers. "A prince can't be with a maid. It could never happen." Damon let go of her arm. Rose turned and was about to leave when Damon's voice stopped her.

"My father is letting Stefan be with Elena," Damon said. "Because he loves her. Love is what should matter, not class." Rose nearly bolted out of the room, tears running down her face. As the door shut, Damon sighed. He was about to marry Caroline, but all he could think about was Rose.

* * *

><p>Elena giggled as Stefan kissed her neck. They were in library, hiding behind some of the shelves. The wedding was starting soon, but they were too enthralled with each other.<p>

"Stefan," Elena said, trying to catch her breath. "We wouldn't want to miss your brother's wedding." Stefan looked up at her and smirked.

"We won't," Stefan said, before kissing her full on the lips. Elena nearly moaned into the kiss. Stefan backed her up, so that he back was against one of the bookshelves.

"What if someone catches us?" Elena asked. Stefan looked into her eyes. His eyes were filled with mischief.

"You worry too much," Stefan said. He kissed her again. Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and leaned up into him. She was so happy to be there with Stefan.

"Prince Stefan!" Elena pulled away from Stefan and her eyes widened in shock. Stefan smirked at her reaction and took her hand. He led her away from the bookshelves and into the main part of the library. Bonnie was standing there. Elena blushed when she saw Bonnie. "The wedding is starting soon."

"Thank you Bonnie," Stefan said. He offered his arm to Elena and she wrapped her arm around. "I told you there was no reason to worry." They headed out of the library and as they passed Bonnie, she smirked at Elena.

"How did she know?" Elena asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I asked her to come get us when it was time," Stefan said and Elena stared at him in shock. "Well I wanted to make sure I had some uninterrupted time with you."

"You could have warned me," Elena said and Stefan smirked.

"I could have," Stefan said. "But then I wouldn't get to see you blush, which I happen to think is the most adorable thing ever." Elena wanted to be annoyed at him, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You kind of suck," Elena said.

"And you love me anyways," Stefan pointed out and Elena smiled. Then the two picked up the pace to where the wedding was being held.

* * *

><p>Caroline stared at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a young woman in a wedding dress, looking absolutely miserable. She couldn't go through with this, but she didn't feel like she had much of a choice. Damon had chosen her. Sure they weren't in love and probably never would be, but they got along well enough.<p>

"You look beautiful," Caroline turned around to see Klaus standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She had thought that when he and his family had left the castle that that was the last time she was ever going to see him. But here he stood, looking as handsome as ever.

"I can't let you do this," Klaus said. "I can't bear to stand around and watch you marry another man. Especially one you don't love."

"Don't do this now," Caroline said, her eyes watering. "This is hard enough for me already." Klaus stepped towards her.

"Then don't go through with it," Klaus said, cupping her face. "We can leave right now and you don't have to go through with this. We can be happy Caroline, just give me a chance." Caroline tried to pull away but Klaus pressed his lips against hers. Klaus didn't want to lose Caroline and if she went through with this wedding, that was exactly what was going to happen. Caroline pulled away and stumbled away from Klaus.

"I'm sorry," She said, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't." Klaus looked at her. This was killing her as much as it was killing him.

"You're making a terrible mistake," Klaus said, his voice hoarse. Caroline looked at him. Klaus sighed before leaving the room. Caroline wiped the tears away and looked at herself in the mirror. It was time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the chapel was jittery. This wedding was a big event. After all, one of the princes was getting married. Music began and King Giuseppe entered the chapel first, walking down the aisle. Stefan entered next with Elena on her arm. Damon was next, looking dapper in his tuxedo, trying his hardest to look happy. As he reached his spot at the end of the aisle, the music changed. Everyone stood as Caroline entered the room on her father's arm. They walked down the aisle, Caroline keeping her eyes down, in case she was still crying. When they reached the end of the aisle, her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. Then Caroline stood across from Damon.<p>

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We are gathered today to join in holy matrimony Prince Damon Salvatore and Lady Caroline Forbes." The priest continued to speak but, neither the bride nor groom were listening anymore. Damon's eyes fell on Rose. She was standing by the window, watching. She had a sad look on her face. She noticed him looking and looked down at her feet. Damon internally sighed, his brain screaming at him to stop all this insanity.

Caroline felt a pair of eyes watching her intently. She turned her head just slightly and saw that Klaus was looking at her. She willed herself not to look at him, because if she did. She would break down. Caroline looked at Damon and they both saw the same look in each other's eyes. This was not right.

"Stop," Damon said to the priest. The priest looked at him and Damon sighed. "Can you give us a second?" The priest looked confused but nodded and stepped away. Damon stepped closer to Caroline and turned both of their bodies away from everyone in the chapel. "Caroline, I can't do this."

"Me neither," Caroline said. "This wedding, the two of us together, it's all wrong."

"I was wrong to say what I said the other day," Damon said. "We both can find love."

"Just not with each other," Caroline said and Damon nodded. "What do we do now? Everyone's watching us."

"Let me handle this," Damon said. He turned back to everyone. "I'm sorry to say but this wedding is not going to occur. I cannot marry Lady Caroline when I love someone else." Everyone gasped and Damon walked away from Caroline and crossed the room to where Rose was. She looked at him in shock. Damon grabbed her and kissed her. Again, the room gasped, but neither Damon nor Rose cared. Rose grabbed hold of the lapels of Damon's jacket and kissed him back. He pulled away and grabbed her hand. They smiled at each other before bolting out of the room.

"My brother certainly knows how to make things interesting," Stefan whispered into Elena's ear. Elena nodded as she looked around the room. King Giuseppe's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull from shock. Mrs. Lockwood looked horrified, Tyler looked confused, and Bonnie was smiling. Elena looked over to Caroline who sighed and her shoulders were slumped. For someone who had just been left at the altar, she didn't look to upset about it. With all the chaos in the room, Caroline was able to slip out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Rose were running through the castle, not sure where they were going. Rose stopped and it made Damon stop.<p>

"Why me, why now?" Rose asked, looking up at him. Damon smiled at her.

"Because I feel something for you," Damon said. "And I'm not giving up the chance of happiness." Rose smiled and kissed Damon. Then they took off running again.

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she entered her dressing room. She felt a huge weight lift off her chest. The idea of marrying each other hadn't felt right because there was someone out there for both of them.<p>

"Quite a relief, huh?" Caroline turned around, happy to see Klaus there. "What changed your mind?"

"We couldn't go through with it," Caroline said. "We couldn't marry each other, when there were other people out there for us."

"I see," Klaus said, putting his arms behind his back. "Could that someone for you be me?" Caroline nodded and Klaus nearly ran over to her and kissed her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they both pulled away, Klaus leaned his forehead against hers. "You should change so we can get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked. Klaus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Anywhere," Klaus said. "As long as I have you, I can go anywhere." Caroline smiled and kissed him again. This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>King Giuseppe paced around in his study. The day's events did perplex him. Someone cleared their throat and Giuseppe looked up to see Lord Forbes standing in the doorway.<p>

"Lord Forbes," King Giuseppe said. "I'm sorry how everything turned out."

"It's quite alright," Lord Forbes said. "It just wasn't meant to be." King Giuseppe nodded.

"You know Bill," King Giuseppe said and Lord Forbes looked a little shocked. He hadn't addressed him by his first name in quite some time. "I've learned something very important from my sons."

"What's that?" Lord Forbes asked and King Giuseppe sighed, but smiled. He picked up a picture from his desk. It was of his wife.

"That love is more important than everything else," King Giuseppe said. He smiled sadly as he looked at the picture. He put it down and sighed.

"The Queen would have been happy that you are letting them be with who they love," Lord Forbes said and Giuseppe nodded. "Good night your majesty." Then Lord Forbes exited the study. Giuseppe leaned against the desk. His sons would get married someday, and when they did, it would be to women that they loved. And that really was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to review now! The next chapter is the last! AH XD<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The kingdom was all abuzz with the day's events. A wedding was taking place and while people joked that they hoped this one actually happened, they all knew there was no need to kid about these things. Today was the wedding of Prince Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert and everyone in Mystic Falls knew how much the two were in love.<p>

Stefan stood in front of a mirror trying to put together the white bow tie on his suit, but he was freaking out just a little. After all, he was getting married. He felt he was allowed to have some pre-wedding jitters.

"Let me," Damon said, coming over and helping his brother. After the bow tie was done properly Stefan exhaled. "Relax brother."

"I'm trying," Stefan said. "This is kind of a big deal for me." Damon smirked at his brother's panic.

"You love her, right?" Damon asked.

"Of course I love her," Stefan said.

"Then don't worry," Damon said. "Your wedding is not going to end like mine did." Stefan sighed but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Where is Rose?" Stefan asked and Damon smiled.

"She's with Elena," Damon said. "She and Bonnie are helping her get ready."

"You two seem happy," Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"She's a pain in the ass," Damon said. "But I love her." Stefan patted his brother on the shoulder. "And father hasn't had a problem with it, other than the shock of how I announced it."

"Hey at least Caroline didn't hate you for it," Stefan said.

"Psh she loved me for doing that," Damon said.

"Talking about my girl, are we?" The two brothers turned to see Lord Klaus in the room.

"Just how thankful you two ought to be that she and I agreed not to go through with that terrible idea of a wedding," Damon said and Klaus smirked.

"We're thankful every day," Klaus said. "I just wanted to wish you congratulations Prince Stefan." Klaus stuck out his hand and Stefan shook it.

"Thanks," Stefan said. "Although I believe congratulations are in order for you Lord Klaus. I heard that you and Lady Caroline got married."

"Lord Forbes freaked out a little when he heard," Damon said and Klaus chuckled.

"Well I better go find my wife," Klaus said, causing him to smile. "Still sounds wonderful when I say that." He nodded to the two of them before leaving the room.

"Klaus and Caroline," Damon said. "Who would've thought?" Stefan nodded before talking a deep breath. "You ready, brother?"

"Yes," Stefan said. He wanted to get this wedding over with so he could call Elena's his wife for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Elena honey, let us see how you look," In Elena's dressing room were Rose, Bonnie, Miranda, Pearl, and Anna. They were waiting to see how Elena looked in her dress.<p>

"Okay," Elena said. She stepped out and everyone in the room gasped. Her dress was an elegant white. It covered most of her shoulders and then scooped down, revealing a bit of skin while still looking modest. The dress went down to her feet and widened out around her hips, from at least three petticoats. Her hair was curled very gently and styled in a big bun on her neck. There was a white flower pinned right behind her right ear. She looked beautiful.

"Elena you look amazing," Anna said. Elena smiled. "Mama, the dress is beautiful."

"This makes my decision to be a seamstress all the worthwhile," Pearl said. "Well Anna, we should get out there. Jeremy's sitting by himself."

"Oh yes," Anna said, smiling ever so slightly at the mention of Jeremy's name. She hugged Elena before she and her mother exited the room.

"Honey you look so beautiful," Miranda said. She picked up and box and handed it to Elena. Elena looked at her curiously before opening it. She gasped in surprise when she saw it.

"Mom," Elena said quietly. She gently lifted the item out of the box and put the box on a table. "Is this?"

"Yes honey," Miranda said. "It's the veil I wore for my wedding. I want you to wear it." Elena smiled but felt her eyes tear up.

"No crying!" Rose said. "You'll ruin that gorgeous make-up we did for you." Elena rolled her eyes at Rose's comment and hugged her mother.

"Thank you," Elena said and Miranda smiled. She pulled away.

"Good luck honey," She kissed Elena on the cheek and left the room. Elena turned to mirror to look at herself. As she looked down at the veil in her hands, her mind wandered to the events of the previous evening.

* * *

><p><em>"Stefan where are we going?" Elena asked as Stefan led her through the village. It was after midnight and Stefan had come to the room Elena was staying in in the castle and told her to get dressed. After that, he hadn't said much as they snuck out of the castle.<em>

_"Just trust me on this," Stefan said, a small smile playing on his lips. He had come up with the idea earlier in the day, but he had to wait until night to go through with it. Elena sighed as they moved through the village. At first she thought they were going to her house, but they had passed it a couple of minutes ago. Finally, they reached the graveyard and Stefan slowed down. Elena latched onto his arm. "Are you okay?"_

_"This place always gave me the creeps," Elena admitted. "Especially at night." Stefan nodded and made sure Elena stayed close to him. They moved through the graveyard slowly, Elena still clutching onto Stefan's arm. A crow flew over them and Elena shrieked in shock. She wrapped her arms around Stefan and buried her head in his chest._

_"It's okay," He assured her. "I'm right here." He waited for Elena's breathing to become less erratic before gesturing they continue on. Finally, they reached their destination and Elena gasped in shock._

_It was her father's grave._

_"Stefan what are we doing here?" Elena asked, not wanting to look at the gravestone. It would bring up to many memories and Elena didn't want to start crying. Stefan knelt down in front of the gravestone. "Stefan?"_

_"Good evening Mr. Gilbert," Stefan said, looking at the gravestone. "Or rather, I should say good morning. I wanted to come out here tonight to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Elena felt her breath catch in her breath. Her eyes were slowly starting to tear up. "Now before you decide, I want you to know that I love you daughter. I know there were some difficult moments and I know I put her through a lot of pain, but I love her more than anything in this world." Elena knelt down beside him. Stefan looked over to her. "What do you think he would say?" Elena wiped a few tears away._

_"I think he would make you wait for a little," Elena said. "He had this chair in our living room that he would sit in every night and read the paper. I think he would be sitting there listening to you. Then he would have sat there for a long time in silence before he would have answered." Elena laughed a little and smiled._

_"And what would he have finally said?" Stefan asked._

_"He would have asked if you really love me," Elena said, looking at the gravestone. "With every fiber of your being."_

_"I would have answered yes in a heartbeat," Stefan said. _

_"Then he would have said," Elena began. She reached out and gently touched the gravestone. "Yes, you can marry my Lena."_

_"Lena?" Stefan asked._

_"It's a nickname," Elena said. "For as long as I can remember, my father called me that."_

_"I like it," Stefan said. He turned to gravestone. "Thank you Mr. Gilbert." He stood up and offered his hand to Elena. She took it and stood slowly._

_"Thank you for doing this," Elena said quietly. Stefan tipped her chin up slightly with his thumb and forefinger._

_"Anything for you," Stefan said, before kissing her gently. He pulled away. "We should get back to the castle." Elena nodded and wrapped her hand around Stefan's hand. She glanced one more time at her father's grave before they walked away._

* * *

><p>"Earth to Elena!" Elena turned around to look at Rose and Bonnie. "You zoned out there for a second."<p>

"Sorry," Elena said. "I was just thinking about my dad."

"I'm sure he would have told you how beautiful you look," Bonnie said and Elena smiled.

"Yeah," Elena said. The door opened the three women looked over at to see who was there. The three of them almost squealed in their own ways when Caroline entered the room.

"Hey everybody," She said. Elena crossed to her first and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Elena said, pulling away. "The castle's not as much fun when I don't have you around."

"And what are we?" Bonnie asked. "Chopped liver?" Elena rolled her eyes. "You have been very missed around the castle."

"Yeah no one's been bossing me around lately," Rose joked and Caroline smirked.

"Not that they would dare," Caroline said. "Now that you and Damon are together." Rose smirked but a small blush rose onto her cheeks. "I think Rose is in love."

"Shut up," Rose said nudging her. She picked up Caroline's hand and flashed the ring to the other girls. "Besides you're the married one." Caroline pulled her hand away and smiled.

"Yes and I love my husband," Caroline said.

"How has traveling been?" Bonnie asked and Caroline sighed and she looked out the window.

"There's a whole world out there," Caroline said. "And it's absolutely beautiful." She turned back to them.

"Wow," Elena said. "That sounds amazing." Caroline nodded.

"I think it's time," Bonnie said and Elena took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Rose asked and Elena smiled.

"Yes," Elena said and they headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>As the music began, everyone in the church quieted down. King Giuseppe was the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Damon and Rose. The three of them sat in the first pew on the left side. Across from them were Miranda and Jeremy. Behind them were Pearl and Anna. On the opposite side in the second pew were Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Tyler, and Mrs. Lockwood. Stefan walked down the aisle and stood next to the priest. The music changed and everyone turned their head to see the bride. Elena shyly stepped into sight and began walking down the aisle. Even though everyone was watching her, her eyes were on Stefan. He looked nervous, but excited at the same. And he looked extremely handsome. She reached the end of the aisle and stood opposite of Stefan.<p>

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest continued to speak, but neither the bride nor the groom bothered to listen. Stefan was still trying to catch his breath. Elena looked stunning. At that moment Stefan felt like the luckiest man on earth. Here he was marrying the woman he loved and he would get to spend the rest of his life with her.

Elena caught Stefan staring at her and she smiled under her veil. They had been through quite a lot to get to where they were at that exact moment. But from the moment she met Stefan, Elena felt a connection with him. And nothing could stop them from falling in love.

"Stefan," The priest said turning to the groom. "Do you take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Stefan said, slipping a small gold band on Elena's ring finger.

"And Elena," The priest said, turning to Elena. "Do you take Stefan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Elena said, slipping the ring on Stefan's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me," The priest said. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Stefan smiled and stepped closer to Elena. He lifted her veil and cupped her face. Elena smiled before they kissed. The whole room burst into cheers and applause. When the newly married couple finally broke away from each other, neither could stop smiling. They were finally married.

* * *

><p>Stefan wasn't sure if the ballroom had ever been so filled with people, but he didn't really care to ask. Sitting next to him was his wife and he loved the thought of that.<p>

"What are you thinking about," Elena asked, leaning towards him. Stefan smiled and put his hand over hers.

"Just how much I like calling you my wife," Stefan said and Elena smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I like calling you my husband," She said.

"Look alive," Damon said from across the table. Stefan and Elena looked over at him. "Dad's in 'king' mode." Sure enough, King Giuseppe had stepped up onto the stage and had on his crown.

"If I could have everyone's attention," King Giuseppe said and the room quieted down. "Today is truly a momentous occasion. If I could, I would like my son and his new wife to come and join me." Stefan stood and Elena wrapped her arm around his and stood up with him. They walked over to the stage and joined the king. Bonnie and Tyler walked onto the stage, each holding a pillow. Tyler walked over the king and Giuseppe lifted the silver crown off the pillow. Stefan, well aware of what was going on, lowered his head and his father placed the crown on his head. "Elena if you could." He gestured to kneel and Elena let go on Stefan's arm. She knelt down and Bonnie walked forward with a pillow holding a small silver tiara. The King lifted the tiara and placed it on Elena's head. He reached his hand out and helped her stand up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," King Giuseppe began. "Princess Elena Salvatore." The whole room applauded and Elena smiled. Stefan took her hand and led her off the stage. They walked onto the ballroom floor as the music started. As they started dancing, Elena couldn't believe how much had changed since the last time she had danced with Stefan. The last time they had danced together, they were two strangers with chemistry. Now they were married and in love.

"I love you," Stefan whispered to her.

"I love you too," Elena whispered back. As they continued to dance, Damon stood and offered his hand to Rose. She smiled and took it, before heading to where Elena and Stefan were. As they started dancing, Caroline and Klaus followed suit. Bonnie and Tyler, having put down the pillows, also moved to the dance floor and began dancing. Even Jeremy and Anna joined them all to dance. King Giuseppe, who was now standing by the windows, smiled as he watched everyone danced.

"The Queen would have been very happy for them," He turned to see Mrs. Lockwood. Giuseppe smiled a little.

"Yes she would have," He said. "And I am too." As the music ended, Stefan spun Elena before dipping her. Everyone in the room clapped as Stefan leaned down and kissed her. Elena giggled as he pulled away and pulled her up. They smiled at their friends and family around them.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I absolutely loved writing this story and you guys were amazing with all of your reviews. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
